Things Fall Apart
by Arianna'sAngel
Summary: Bella and Renesmee weren't the only women that Jacob Black loved. There was another who he kept secret to keep her safe, to keep their child safe. This is the story of Jacob's daughter Tatiaynna.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Things Fall Apart**  
Category: Books » Twilight  
Author: Arianna'sAngel  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance  
Published: 07-27-09, Updated: 08-25-09  
Chapters: 15, Words: 46,534

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

_I don't own any of the Twilight characters, just Tatiayanna_

_Flashback_

_Jessica looked up from her letter and watched her daughter sleep peacefully. She didn't have a lot of time, they were coming for her and the only person who could keep her safe now was her father. Jessica turned around with tears falling down her face. She wrote a letter to Quil Sr. the chief of the Quileute tribe in La Push, Washington. He was the person that Jacob told her to contact if anything happened. Jessica hand moved swiftly as she wrote the letter, making sure not to leave anything out. She sealed the envelope and addressed it. She gathered her and her child and ran out of the hotel room. She took the service stairs to the front desk and left instruction for the letter to be sent out the next day. She quickly checked out and paid, as she walked out of the hotel her whole body tensed as she passed them. She knew it was them and she would have to remain calm if she wanted to make it out of there alive with her daughter._

_End Flashback_

Tatiaynna looked over at her aunt and smiled, she didn't want to leave her life and all her friends but she understood they had to leave. Her aunt Marie taped up another box and labeled it for the movers. Tatiaynna knew why but didn't understand why she was the only one that was leaving this time. Usually it was always her, Raven and her aunt Marie that moved. Something had happened; her aunt was acting secretive and hushed. All she kept saying to her was that it was time for her to live with her father and his new wife and children. Tatiaynna was livid, live with her father and his new wife, their children. Why would her aunt do this to her…didn't she want her around anymore. What had she done that had been so bad that she had to send her away to live with them?

Okay maybe the fight at school was a bit much, but Tracy Hilman started it. It wasn't my fault the bitch couldn't fight worth shit. And it wasn't like I meant to break her nose or her ribs. I told the bitch I was sorry, I even sent her a get well fruit basket. I took one last look around what use to be my room. I turned around to see Aunt Marie holding my suit cases.

"I know I haven't said much but I figured it was your father's place to explain this. That's the way your mother would have wanted it. But don't you ever doubt that I love you girl. If Jacob's new wife is mean to you, let me know and I will not hesitate to kick her ass."

"I love you too auntie. I know everything happens for a reason but I just wish for once I was in the loop."

I walked out of my room and followed my aunt downstairs and to the car that was waiting for me. I kissed my aunt one last time and got into the car. The driver came around shut my door and put my luggage in the trunk. I didn't have enough strength to turn and wave, I guess I'm a coward when it comes to goodbyes.

Jacob POV

I walked into my daughter's new room; I couldn't believe I would finally meet her. I have waited so long…I wondered if she even looked like me. Would she look like her mother Jessica? Would she hate me for not being there. Edward walked up to me and laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry yourself, it will all work out. Tatiaynna is family and she will always be family. We will love her like she's our blood, you know that."

"I know but will she love us back."

I turned and walked out of the room, I needed to go for a run to clear my head before Tatiaynna got here. How was I going to explain what I had done to her and her mother? Would she even understand the danger we were in or imprinting? I couldn't stand to lose her like I had lost Jessica. I ran to the edge of the forest and phased. As I ran I could hear my pack in my head trying to give me words of encouragement. I asked them to let me be for the moment. That this was something I had to deal with on my own. I had so many questions. Was she more wolf or vampire, was she like my other three children? What powers did she have, does she phase…?

_"Hey I know you asked us not to bother you, but you have been gone for two hours. Tatiaynna is on her way to the house. Renesmee wants you to come home, she's worried about you."_

_"Shit…I lost track of time. Thanks Quil, let Nessie know I'm on my way."_

Tatiaynna POV

So I'm sitting in this cab on my way to my father's house where he lives with his wife Renesmee and my two brothers and sister along with his wife's family. I can't wait to see this unfold. I just keep smelling the last letter I received from him before I left. Taking in my father's scent and trying to imagine what he looks like. Going over in my head how life with them was going to be. I have never really lived with both vampires and wolves before. There was only my aunt, Raven (who's a hybrid like me) and my aunt's family and they were vampires. I remember my aunt telling me that my siblings were just like me and that we had to stick together. Especially because I was the oldest and my mother would have wanted me to take care of my brothers and sister. I asked the cab driver to stop right outside of Folk's and let me out. I paid him extra and told him to take my luggage to the house; I had the address plus my father's scent. If I tracked him to the house I would be there shortly. I waited until the cab pulled off and I backed into the forest. I needed to get a look at my new family situation. Once I had gotten deeper into the forest I phased and ran towards the house. I could smell my father's scent right away; it was the same from the letter he had sent to me. He smelled of grass and earth, I couldn't help but love the way my father smelled. I had my clothes in my mouth and as I got about a mile to the house, I could smell others. I knew they would smell me too, damn I had forgotten to stay down wind. I also sensed other vampires, where they apart of my family? I couldn't take that chance. Shit I was so close to the house, I reached out with my mind and sent a call to my brothers and sister. I knew I had never spoken with them, but no time like the present. I didn't want to accidentally kill any of my new family.

_"Ayden, Brendon, Michelle it's me Tatiaynna. I'm in the woods about a mile from the house and I don't know whose family and who's not. Don't want to hurt anyone."_

_"Tatiaynna? Its Ayden hold on I'm coming. Not that far from you."_

It was my brother Ayden that answered, I heard a snap and then I came face to face with a huge large black wolf. It snarled at me and hunched its back…two vampires and a large grey wolf jumped down in front of me. I backed up and the grey wolf turned to me and gave me a wolfy grin. This had to be my brother Ayden, I let him know I was phasing back. I ran behind a downed log and put my clothes on. When I walked back I was greeted with a huge crushing hug. After being released I looked up into the face of my younger but oh so much bigger brother Ayden. I was greeted by a very excited vampire with pixie like features. She introduced herself to me as my aunt Alice and the other vampire was my uncle Jasper. I turned to look at some guy standing with his back to me yelling at my uncle Jasper.

"What the hell is going on here? How the fuck was I to know that Jacob's bastard would be out here roaming the forest trying to get killed!"

What did he just call me? Oh hell no, I'll kick his sorry ass back to the reservation. I pushed Ayden into a tree and threw myself onto the guy that was yelling at my uncle Jasper. Before anyone could stop me, I had successfully broken this asshole's nose, jaw, and few of his ribs. My brother Ayden and Uncle Jasper pulled me off of his sorry ass.

"Don't you ever in your life talk about me like that…you pussy ass punk! I'll kick your sorry ass back to the reservation if I ever hear my name on your lips!"

"Tatiaynna! Calm down he didn't mean it… My uncle Jasper tried to tell me."

"Get that crazy bitch under control…." But Samuel stops talking mid sentence.

Samuel just stood there in the middle of his sentence and stared at me while my uncle and brother tried to hold me back from getting at him again. Why the hell was he just standing there looking at me like that? Did he want some more?

"What the fuck are you looking at punk ass bitch! You want some more!"

My brother turned to see what his friend was staring at when he saw Samuel standing there staring at me, all I could hear was him yelling.

"Oh no, no, no, oh hell no! Sam you can't be serious? My sister Sam shit!"

Ayden's POV

Why the hell was he just standing there like that, staring at my sister…?

"Oh no, no, no, oh hell no! Sam you can't be serious? My sister Sam shit!" Uncle Jasper you and Aunt Alice drag my sister home to meet the rest of the family. I need to talk with Samuel.

I watched as my uncle Jasper sent calming waves to Tatiaynna so that they could get her home. Than as she calmed down and ran off with my aunt and uncle I turned back and looked at my best friend Samuel. This could not be happening, Samuel Uley Jr. just imprinted on my older sister Tatiaynna. She hadn't even been here an hour and already things were complicated.

"Sam, my sister? She hasn't even been here an hour and you imprinted on her? Damn, dad is not going to be happy about this."

"I have to make sure she's okay. I didn't hurt her did I?"

"Dude! I need to ask you that, she fucked you up!" I laughed as I help my best friend back to my house so my great grandfather could patch him up. As we walk out of the forest and into the yard my sister Michelle is running up to us yelling and screaming how she's going to kick Sam's ass.

"If you ever put your hands on my sister again..."

"Michelle! Take a number, Tatiaynna already beat his ass. Plus I think the only time he will want to put his hands on her will be too…"

"Oh, my God! He what! Tati isn't going to like this."

"Just help me get him to Grandpa Carlisle's office. Than help me think of a way to break it too dad and Tatiaynna."

Tatiaynna's POV

I watched my brother Ayden and my sister Michelle help that asshole into the house. Then I watched a very handsome man walk over to me with a huge smile on his face. I could tell instantly it was my dad, I recognized the scent from earlier. I let him wrap his arms around me and kiss the top of my head. If I didn't know any better I would have guess him at being around 25. Then he let go and a small woman walked up to me and hugged me. I took in her scent too, she smelled like French vanilla. I looked at her and smiled, this must be my father's wife Renesmee. Damn she looked like she could be my older sister not my step-mother. I couldn't help the emotions that came over me; I didn't want to let them see me cry. I don't want them to think me weak. So I did the only thing I could do. I took off running.

Edward's POV

I could feel her confusion and hurt, she was so alone and scared. She didn't want to let us see her cry. She didn't want to seem weak. Then she took off, if it had not been for my vampire abilities I wouldn't have seen her leave. I took off after her; damn she's faster than me! I would have to tell Carlisle about this, I wonder what else she could do. Then I lost her, I had to laugh because that's never happened before. It was as if she just disappeared. I ran back to the house; when I walked in I sat down beside my wife Bella. I turned to Bella as she smiled at me. I listened to my grandson explain why his best friend was in our house begging for Tatiaynna.

"It seems that Sam's son Samuel has imprinted on our granddaughter Tatiaynna." Bella said with a slight grin.

"Jacob does not look pleased about that. Tatiaynna is faster than me, I actually lost her. I don't want her in the forest alone so I came back to get Jacob and the boys. Jacob stop torturing that poor boy. Tatiaynna out ran me and I lost her in the forest. It's as if she disappeared. I think she's able to mask herself. I believe she is still close by just hiding."

"Don't bother she's coming now…" Alice said as there was a soft knock at the door.

I got up and opened the door. Tatiaynna threw herself into my arms and started crying. Jacob came over and picked her up and carried her to her room. I watched my other grandchildren follow their dad upstairs to comfort her. Once I heard them in her room, I turned to Carlisle and Esme sitting on the other sofa. I let them know how she out ran me and then somehow cloaked herself. I couldn't catch her and was forced to come back and get Jacob and the others to help. I explained how she was feeling and how I knew she was about to run. Carlisle smiled and touched Esme's hand.

"It's never easy losing a parent, the fact that she has had to be uprooted from the only life she knows is got to be upsetting. Edward I am curious as to what other abilities Tatiaynna has and who her mother was. See if Jacob will give us more information when he comes down."

Tatiaynna's POV

I was surrounded by my new family…I know I should be happy right now. But I couldn't help but feel like a liability to them. I looked up at my brothers and sister and they smiled at me.

"So, you have been here all of two hours and you managed to kick Sam's ass."

I looked at my brother Ayden as he said it and laughed.

"He started it." I said and then started pouting. My sister Michelle sat down on the bed beside me and put her arms around me. I leaned on her shoulder and sighed.

"So what's the damage? I'm sorry I ran off like that dad. I just didn't know what else to do."

"Its okay but next time just talk okay? I'm going to leave you with your brothers and sister."

I watched my dad leave and heard him walked down the stairs. I heard whispering but I couldn't concentrate on what was being said because my other brother Brendon started talking.

"So Tati…fight much?" Brendon asked

"Tati?"

"Oh yeah Michelle here gave you a nickname, so don't kill the messenger." Brendon smiled at me and I laughed.

How could I be mad at any of them when I had never had siblings before but had always wanted some? It was like a wish and a nightmare coming together in this thing called my life. I stared at my brothers and sister for the first time today. I noticed how similar we all where. I found that kind of funny being they were Native American and White and I was Black, Puerto Rican and Native American. My brothers were easily 6 ft 7, russet brown skin, shoulder length black hair and their deep chocolate brown eyes they looked just like my father. Their scents were even different, they both smelled like leaves in autumn but Brendon had a minty smell where Ayden smelled of spice and leaves. Then there is my baby sister Michelle, she was 5 ft 8. Her skin was a light olive, she had long black hair that almost came to her waist. She must take after her mother more because her eyes were a beautiful blue, it was almost surreal how blue they were. She smelled like vanilla ice cream kinda like her mom. Then there's me 5 ft 7, darker olive tone and with long black hair with chestnut brown highlights. My eyes are violet which everyone tells me are like my mother's. My brother Ayden was the first to speak again after the long silence.

"Tati, how much do you know about us?"

"What do you mean?" I looked at Ayden.

"I mean how much do you know about us, like in being wolves?"

"Everything I guess, I didn't grow up with you but my mother's old friend Quil taught me a lot."

"So you know about imprinting?"

"Yeah, but don't worry I haven't imprinted yet. Have any of you?"

"Well Brendon imprinted on a girl named Alexa that goes to our school. Ayden hasn't and neither have I." Michelle said as she looked at Ayden.

"Well about you not imprinting yet, it might happen sooner than you think."

I was just about to ask Ayden what he was talking about when there was a soft knock at the door and it opened. There in my doorway was that asshole from earlier. I jumped up and punch him in the nose again hearing it break. I heard my brothers yell out damn! My sister Michelle grabbed me and pulled me back onto my bed. The guy looked up at me like I had really hurt him. I watched him adjust his nose before it started healing. My brother Brendon looked at me and laughed.

"Tati meet your imprintee, Samuel Uley Jr. of the Quileute tribe!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

I looked up into his eyes and I could feel the pull but I'd be damned if I would be spending the rest of my life with this asshole. I would rather swallow acid. Samuel looked at me and smiled.

"Look I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I really didn't mean it. I was just mad at my dad and I took it out on you."

"You're a real asshole you know that. I understand that you imprinted on me but I will be damned if I sit here and let it happen. I am telling you now, I don't want you and never will so just stay the fuck away from me!"

I stood and pushed pass him, I ran downstairs and out the door. I sent a message to my grandfather Edward I was going for a run. I was out the door and a good two miles away from the house. I didn't notice that Sam had taken off behind me. I was so angry that I didn't even pay attention. Back in the house my brother Ayden was explaining how they broke the news to me about Samuel imprinting on me and me rejecting him.

Edward's POV

I saw Tatiaynna pass by me in a blur and heard her when she told me where she was going before I even asked. Could it be that she could read minds too, I laughed as I saw a love sick Samuel run after her. There was no way he would catch her unless she wanted him too. I turned and looked at Jacob and Renesmee as they both looked confused.

"You daughter knows about Samuel Uley Jr. imprinting on her and she is not happy. She's going for a hunt and will be back."

"Did she tell you that?" Carlisle asked

"Yes, she did before I could come out and ask her. It seems there is more to our little Tatiaynna than we know. Jacob I know this is a touchy subject for you, but can you please elaborate on Jessica and your daughter?"

Jacob's POV

When Edward asked me to tell them about Jessica and Tatiaynna, I felt myself tense. I didn't want to reopen these feelings, especially after Renesmee had finally forgiven me for keeping them a secret. I inhaled deeply and started to talk about how I met Jessica and we fell in love.

"After you and Bella got engaged I left to get away from the pain, anger and confusion I felt. I ended up on the East Coast in a place called Hampton. I met Jessica and for the first time I had someone who understood the pain I was feeling. We started as friends and ended up as lovers, she knew I hadn't imprinted on her but I loved her just the same. Everything was fine until she became pregnant with Tatiaynna, that's when she told me about her family and how they had been hiding from the Volturi for centuries. The Volturi had stop hunting them down when she was born because she didn't carry her all of her family's abilities. She let me know that her family possessed unique abilities that none of the other vampires had ever seen before. Because of this the Volturi were threaten and when they couldn't recruit them, Aro had them killed. Jessica was the last of her family and was living with human relatives that knew about her. Aro paid them a visit and when he found that she didn't have those abilities he left her to be raised by her aunt and uncle in Virginia. Jessica didn't know that Aro had people that were still watching her and waiting. When Jessica became pregnant by me she ran into two of the Volturi vampires at her doctor's office. I was at work when she called me and told me how they tried to take her from the office. Jessica had developed some of the abilities the Volturi were looking for but she only used one of them and that was the day she killed the two Volturi vampires. I left my job and ran home to be with Jessica. I knew we had to leave but I didn't know where to go. I knew we would need my packs help but I couldn't bring Jessica with me or my pack might kill her and my unborn child. So I took Jessica to Seattle and came here to talk with Quil Sr. While I was here talking to Quil Sr. and the rest of the council, the Volturi found Jessica at the hotel in Seattle. By the time we got there Jessica was gone, I thought I had lost them both. Quil Sr. had to drag me back to La Push. About two days later Quil Sr. got a letter from Jessica saying that she went into labor at the hotel and delivered Tatiaynna by herself. Jessica said she was weak and losing a lot of blood that she had to make sure Tatiaynna was safe before she could seek help. She let me know of her sister-in-law Marie that lived in Vermont and that she was going there to leave Tatiaynna in her care. When Quil Sr got the letter he gave it to me and said that if I tried to find them it could put them in danger because the Volturi were watching. It killed me inside to know that I couldn't keep them safe. I received a letter for Jessica's sister in law Marie saying that she had Tatiaynna but that Jessica had been taken by the Volturi. I think that was the night I lost my mind. We still don't know what has happened to Jessica and it's not like the Volturi are going to admit they killed her. Jessica told me that some of her family abilities were that they could mask themselves, abnormal strength, telepathy, can heal themselves and others, tracking, art of persuasion, reading minds, blocking other vampire abilities, and the one that she use to kill the two vampires that came after her. She wouldn't tell me what it was said it was dangerous for me to even know about it. Jessica said she prayed that Tatiaynna would never have that ability."

As I looked at my father in law and my wife, I cried. I cried at the inability to save the mother of my child. Renesmee put her arms around me and kissed me gently.

"I love you Jacob. I so sorry Tatiaynna lost her mother. It's not your fault you did everything you could do."

"I know you but it still hurts."

After about an hour and a half Tatiaynna came in from her hunt. She looked upset and tired. I didn't want to bother her or overwhelm her so I let her go to her room. I asked Nessie to listen in on Tati just in case she needed something. Nessie told me she was asleep and I decided that was what I needed too. I grabbed Nessie by the hand and we went to our room. I would talk to Tati later when she was ready.

**A Month at the Cullen's **

Tatiaynna's POV

It's been a month here with the Cullen's; I didn't think it would work me being here with my dad and his other family. I had to admit I was really starting to feel like one of the family. The only problem I seem to be having is Samuel and his stupid imprinting on me. I've decided to just to stay the hell away from Samuel, I was not going to be a victim to imprinting. I didn't need to be around that asshole anyway; the nerve of him to call me a bastard. If I get another chance alone with him I will do more than break his damn nose that's for sure. Just thinking about this idiot was getting me angry. I jumped off my bed ran downstairs and told everyone I needed to hunt, alone. I ran north until I was about five miles outside of the Cullen's property line. I waited in the tree, I could smell the deer. Its blood called to me sweetly, I could hear its heart beating. Than that's when I heard the other heart beat and smelled the cougar waiting behind the bush for the deer. I smiled I would be pigging out tonight. I jumped down snapped the deer neck and watched the cougar come out to challenge me for the deer. I let the cougar attack first as I caught it wrapped my hands around its neck and then sunk my teeth deep into its jaguar vein. The sweet taste ran across my tongue down my throat. I watched the cougar's eyes glass over. Once I was finished with the cougar I went to my deer. I usually don't eat two but I had been so angry I decided to indulge myself.

I could smell Sam even before I heard him. Damn what a way to fuck up a meal. I knew he was watching me so I wiped my mouth and dropped the deer. I turned to see Sam walked up to me in his wolf form. I could feel the need to touch him and see if his fur was as soft as it looked. Sam was a beautiful black wolf but I quickly pushed that thought from my mind. I was not falling for this feeble minded asshole. He might have everyone else bowing to him but not me. I phase without thinking about my clothes. I would show Samuel I meant business. I growled and hutched my back. Samuel whined to let me know he didn't want to fight but I wasn't going to give him the choice.

I jumped him and bit down on his neck drawing first blood. I could hear his pack calling to him, they wanted in on the fight. Samuel gave an alpha command not to attack.

_"That was stupid Samuel, go ahead and let them come and play."_

_"Tatiaynna, please I don't want to fight you. I just want to talk to you."_

_"You said enough the last time we met. So I'm Jacob's bastard am I? Well I will rip you limb from limb for that. My father loved my mother, and if he could have he would have married her."_

_"Tatiaynna!"_ Ayden screamed in my head.

I looked up and saw my brother Ayden and the rest of Samuel's pack watching me. I let go of Samuel's neck but not before I threw him into a tree.

_"Ayden, NO! This is between me and Tatiaynna, take my pack and leave now!"_

_"Samuel if you hurt my sister I'll kill you."_

_"I would never hurt her, she's my imprint. I love her too much to hurt her. Just let me handle this, go now!"_

I looked at Ayden and told him to leave, I would be okay. Slowly they left until once again it was Samuel and I. I looked at him as he circled me. Than Samuel jumped on me pinning my body to the ground. I felt him clamp down on my shoulder; I kicked him off me and quickly got up. That would surely hurt in the morning, I shook it off and leapt at him knocking him over and once again I bit down on his neck. I could taste his blood and my body was going crazy. My mind was telling me to stop before this went too far. Samuel swiped at me knocking me into a tree and he phased in his human form. I too phased into my human form and tried to stand. As I tried to stand I became dizzy and fell over. I must have hit my head harder than I thought. I felt warm arms around me as Samuel pulled me into his chest and held me. I tried to fight him off but my body was getting weaker and my mind told me to enjoy the feel of Samuel's skin touching mine.

I looked up into his eyes and Samuel smiled at me, than I felt his lips touch mine. His kiss lit my body on fire; I have never in my life felt the way I felt as Samuel kissed me. I've been kissed before, hell I've had sex before but the feeling I was getting from Samuel was beyond any of that. Before I knew it I was responding by gently biting his bottom lip. I heard Samuel growl low in his chest; I reached up and ran my hand into his long black hair. My mind was yelling hell no, but my body was screaming yes. Samuel laid my body down on the soft grass and kissed my neck. I felt his hands travel down my sides to my thighs. As he squeezed my thigh his kisses were moving along my collarbone. I arched my back from the ecstasy his kisses where giving me. I opened my legs to allow him to readjust himself between them. I felt how hard he was and I knew he could feel how wet I was. Before I could object I heard him whisper into my ear.

"I love you Tatiaynna."

And he entered my world with one long hard thrust. I didn't know that sex could feel this good. My body moved with his and Samuel hit any and every spot known to my body. It was like my body was on fire. I quickly flipped him so that I could be on top. As I moved my hips in small circles I could hear Samuel beg me not to stop. He grabbed my hips and bucked into me, making me grind harder. I grabbed his shoulder and leaned down to kiss him. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and sucked on his bottom lip. All the while grinding into him, I could feel myself reaching my climax. I bit down on his lip and tasted his blood. Damn he tasted so good; he was my new drug of choice. Samuel held my hips and flipped us over so that he could finish on top. He lifted my right thigh and held it in his arm as he pushed harder and faster. His kisses were long and deep.

"Cum for my baby, let go."

As Samuel whispered into my ear I felt the first wave of my orgasm start. My muscle clamped down around Samuel's penis and he came too. I felt him release his seeds inside of me. He kept pushing until he was spent. When he rolled off me, he pulled me into him and held me against his chest. He whispered he loved me into my ear. I closed my eyes and went to sleep. I think I had to have been asleep maybe twenty or thirty minute; I woke up to Samuel's hot body wrapped around mine. I can't believe I just had sex with the one person I hate. I managed to pull out of his embrace without waking him. I saw his shorts and shirt on the ground. Being I had ripped mine phasing I pulled his shirt over my head and ran home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

I didn't know how long I was gone but I knew I had to get home and quick before they sent someone to find me. I ran home and masked myself, sneaking through my bedroom window. I took a long hot shower to wash off the smell of Samuel. When I came out I was greeted by my brother Ayden. I sat down on the bed and finished drying my hair with a towel.

"I didn't kill him, his asleep in forest."

"What happened?" We all heard you two fighting than all of a sudden nothing.

"Ayden I swear if you tell anyone I will kick your sorry ass."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Samuel and I were fighting than all of a sudden, we were having sex. When I woke up I ran home, I couldn't believe I let him touch me."

"You did what!"

"Can you keep it down, house full of vampires and wolves please!"

"So you do like Sam?"

"No the hell I don't, it's this damn imprint thing. One minute I was trying to kill him and the next…"

Ayden put his arm around my shoulder; I just stared at my feet. How in the hell was I going to get rid of Samuel now. I didn't want to be anybody's imprint or their soul mate. I couldn't risk putting anyone else in danger. No one had to tell me that something was going on for me to know. I'm not stupid I can read between the lines. I needed to find out just what was going on and how bad it was. I lifted my head off my brother's shoulder and told him I was going to bed. He walked out of my room closing the door. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and lay back on my bed. I let sleep claim me.

I was standing in some sort of clearing. I saw a shadow walking up to me; in the moon light I noticed it was a woman. She was smiling and holding her hand out to me, her eyes where violet like mine. She whispered my name and I ran to her, she wrapped her arms around me. When I looked up it was a man holding me with deep blood red eyes and he was laughing at me. I tried to struggle against him but he reached up and moved my head to the side and bit me. I could feel the blood running down my neck and everything was getting dark.

I rolled out of the bed kicking and screaming and hit my head on the nightstand. My father was the first to come running into my room. I smiled weakly at him and rubbed my head. He helped me up and sat down beside me on the bed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah dad, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really, I've always had them. Every since I was a little girl."

"Well you know if you need someone to talk to you can always talk to me."

"I know, I know."

"Well your great grandmother Esme sent me to get you for breakfast."

"I'll be down in a minute just let me wash my face and brush my teeth."

My dad left and in comes my sister Michelle and my aunt Alice. I walked out with a smile on my face when I saw the two of them. My aunt Alice was happy now that there was another person to go shopping for. So she had come up with the idea of taking me and my sister shopping. I quickly got dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a cute red short sleeve wrap top by Christian Dior and a pair of red Gucci heels. I put a little gloss on and eyeliner never did have to wear much. I flat ironed my hair so it was down to the middle of my back. When I came downstairs to eat I notice my brothers, my sister, my dad's pack, my brother's pack and Sam eating in the kitchen. When my aunt Alice saw me she giggled.

"We are going to have so much fun, she's just like me!"

"Damn, sis!" Brendon said as he looked over at the other pack members.

"I would appreciate it if you all keep your thoughts about my granddaughter to yourself! Samuel that goes double for you!" Edward hissed out.

I walked over and kissed my dad, hugged Renesmee and than kissed my grandfather on the head.

"That's right you tell them granddad." Then I walked over and hugged Esme as she was standing in the kitchen. I sat down beside Michelle and ate breakfast.

I finished eating drank my juice and then put my dishes up. I grabbed my purse and was headed for the garage when Samuel stopped me.

"Can I talk with you a minute?"

"No, I'm busy. Go bother someone else."

"I need to talk about what happened…."

"Okay look wait for me outside and keep your thoughts to yourself till I get there."

I asked Alice if she could give me ten minutes to talk to the mutt. My aunt Rosalie laughed and walked into the kitchen with uncle Emmett. I walked quickly outside and shielded our thoughts from my grandfather.

"What do you want dog!"

"You left me in the forest alone last night, why?"

"What do you mean why? I told you before I don't want you Samuel, I don't want to imprint or have anyone imprint on me. Look last night was nice but that was the first and last time it will happen. So do yourself a favor and just find some nice girl to be with."

"I don't want some nice girl to be with, I want my mate."

"Look I'm nobody's mate, soul mate, girlfriend, fuck buddy, lover, or whatever other name you can come up with. Just leave me alone Samuel; please it will be so much better for you if you just drop it. What happened last night wasn't supposed to happen. Now let it go!"

"I will never let it go!"

"Can you keep your voice down? And if you still want that hand I suggest you move it."

Samuel had grabbed my arm and he let it go slowly. I looked him in the eyes and could tell his heart was breaking. But if that's what I had to do to then so be it. I couldn't be tied down to Samuel knowing that shit is about to hit the fan at any moment. I turned away from Samuel and was about to walk away when he grabbed my arm swung me around and pulled me into his arms. He kissed me so deeply and passionately that I couldn't help but close my eyes and let the feeling take me.

Next thing I know my dad was throwing Samuel into the nearest tree which was on the other side of the yard. I guess my father must have heard us arguing and came out to make sure I didn't try to kill him again. What he did see was Samuel pulling me into a very passionate kiss. I'm guessing by the reaction that my dad had, I just might get my temper from him. I giggled at my dad beating the shit out of Samuel and walked over and got into my Aunt Alice car.

"Ready to go now." I smiled at my aunt Alice.

"Now that's cold." Michelle mumbled as I got into the car.

Alice started the car and pulled out of the garage. I turned one last time to see my stepmother Renesmee trying to calm my father down and Ayden helping Samuel up. Then I put my focus onto shopping, I did hope that Samuel was okay.

Renesmee was standing in front of Samuel trying to calm Jacob down. She told Ayden to help him into the house and have Carlisle look at him again. She walked up to her husband and touched his face and tried to send him calming images of them together. When she felt that he was calm she walked him back to the house.

"You know you can't stop it, Tatiaynna is his imprint. Just like I'm yours and Alexa is Brendon's. You remember how it felt when dad tried to stop you from being with me?"

"That's different; Edward knew I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"Yes that may be true but you have known Samuel all his life and you know he is a good kid. Plus Tatiaynna is eighteen and can make her own decisions. She's older than I was when we started."

"But I just got my baby girl back, I can't lose her again."

"Jacob Black, you are not losing her and she isn't going anywhere! And from what the kids tell me she's not to thrilled with being with Samuel. After all she did try to kill him the first time they met. Just back down baby and let them live." Renesmee smiled and kissed Jacob.

"That reminds me, I know I need to go to La Push and talk with Quil Sr. Something about Tatiaynna that I've noticed and I need some advice on."

"Is anything wrong?"

"No nothing like that. It's just I've noticed how Samuel and Tatiaynna fight. It almost reminds me of two alphas fighting for power. Plus Ayden says when she phases and speaks it feels like she giving alpha commands."

"Wow, you think that maybe Tatiaynna and Ayden are alphas?"

"I am not sure and I don't want to jump to conclusions but I am starting to think so. Look I will be back later, let me know when the girls get back."

Jacob kissed his wife, walked into the forest with the rest of his pack and phased. They were headed for La Push so he could get some answers from Quil Sr. As they ran to La Push he explained what he thought was going on with Samuel and Tatiaynna. He would need to speak with Sam Sir too. They got close to Sam Sr and Emily's house they phased and got dressed. Sam was outside talking to his son and not looking very pleased.

**Samuel's POV**

"Dad, it's not like that."

"Really than by all means explain to me how you let Jacob's daughter try and kill you?"

"She didn't know who I was and I didn't know who she was. Dad, I imprinted on her but she doesn't want me. And if that isn't bad enough she challenged me in front of my pack yesterday."

"She what!"

"Hey Sam what's going on?" Jacob looked at Sam Sr. smiling

"Jacob did you know that Tatiaynna challenged Samuel in front of his pack yesterday!"

"No, I wasn't told about it." Jacob looks back at his son Ayden.

"Dad, she didn't know she was doing it. It's Samuel's fault anyway, I told him not to follow after her." Ayden said looking at me.

"I couldn't help it, she looked so sad and I wanted to make sure she was okay. I couldn't let her go hunting alone. When she saw me in wolf form, she phased and attacked me. My pack heard me and thought I was being attacked. One thing lead to another and she was challenging me in front of the pack."

"Is that even possible for a female to challenge an alpha male?" Sam looked at Jacob.

"That's why I'm here. I needed to ask Quil Sr. if it's possible that Tatiaynna is an alpha female. We have heard about them in times of need; like when the alpha males are killed or there are no males old enough to lead the packs. But I have never heard of having two alphas in one pack."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

Michelle was begging Alice to let us go home we had been out shopping for four hours now. She was sitting on a bench pouting when Alice cell phone rang. Alice flipped it opened and spoke to Jasper. Jasper was letting her know that Jacob was on his way home and needed for me to be there. Alice ended the call and smiled at us.

"Okay girls it looks like we are headed home. Your dad wants to talk to you about something important Tatiaynna. Something about the fight you had yesterday with Samuel."

My face turned bright red and I looked down at my feet. Alice looked at me and started giggling.

"Tati did something else happen during that fight?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen, we were fighting and then…"

"Tati, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Samuel's your imprint and it is only nature to be drawn to him."

"That's it I don't want to imprint Aunt Alice, not with all that's going on. What if something happens and I lose him. Like my mom lost dad."

"Oh, Tati! Is that what's been of your mind, Samuel is a wolf and he can take care of himself. You are not your mother and Samuel is not Jacob. Your situation is different. Come on and let's go home we'll talk some more about it in the car."

My sister hugged me and grabbed some bags and then Alice hugged me and grabbed some more bags. We left the mall in Port Angeles. I didn't realize how tired I was because I fell asleep in the car on the way back. When I woke up it was to Samuel carrying me into the house. This time I didn't fight him; l leaned into his chest and let him carry me. I took in his scent, he smelled of sandalwood and spices. God he smelled good, I listened to his heart beat. It sped up once he realized I wasn't asleep anymore. I guess maybe he was thinking I was going to attack him. He let me down half way to the house, I looked up at him and he smiled. It made my heart skip a beat, when I saw him smile at me and since when did Samuel have dimples.

"You didn't have to put me down, I was enjoying the ride." I blushed.

"I didn't want you to be mad at me again." Samuel said looking at me.

"Look after this meeting I need to talk to you in private." I said to Samuel.

"Sure."

I finish walking to the house and Samuel opened the door for me. I walked in to see my dad whole pack- Leah, Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry. Also Ayden's pack- Collin, Brendon, Brady, Lance (Quil's son), Joshua (Jared's son) and Michelle. Than Samuel and his pack- Stacey and Robert (Embry's sons), Jason, Michael, Sasha. Standing beside my dad was a man that looked a lot like Samuel. I walked in and my dad walked up to me and gave me a huge hug and kissed the top of my head. I could tell I was being watched by Samuel's pack. I could hear what they were thinking. Most of the guys want to have at me and Sasha was grilling my outfit. I think that Samuel could tell what they were thinking that's why he growled a warning to let them know I'm his. My dad sat down beside me and I let him talk.

"Okay people there is a little issue with Tatiaynna and Samuel. It was brought to our attention that if we didn't handle this it would only get worst between the two. What we have here is a rare case of two alphas."

"What!" Everyone said.

"Tatiaynna being my first born was born an alpha female. She was born to run the pack and take care of her siblings until Ayden was old enough to run the pack. But Tatiaynna was never around us she doesn't know all of the pack ways. Now that she is here, she is clashing with Samuel and Ayden. Her wolf's instinct is to challenge the weakest alpha for control. Being that Ayden hasn't back down from a fight she sees no weakest in him. Being that Samuel had imprinted on her and refuses to fight her back she sees him as weak. That's way she keeps attacking him when she phases." My dad explained to everyone.

"I don't want control over a pack; I have too many issues to deal with as it is." I whined.

"We know but until Samuel accepts your challenge and wins you will continue to fight him when you phase. We can't have fighting amongst the packs. So until this issue has been resolved we have decided that you will have to run your own pack. Sam and I have agreed and you will now have Michelle and Lance in your pack."

"Dad are you serious, I can't deal with this…"

"Yes you can and you will. Ayden and Samuel have agreed to teach you how to use your alpha commands correctly and teach you the patrols. I will talk with you after this." My dad looked and smiled as he said it.

How in the hell did I just go from not being in a pack to having my own pack. Something else is going on and I can tell by my father's thoughts. I didn't want to push because he knows when someone's in his head. So I waited patiently for everyone to leave the pack meeting except for Samuel's dad, Samuel, and my dad. We all walked outside and into the forest.

"Okay Tati, there is some more to this. We were told that there were two ways to resolve this issue. One if you submit to Samuel who is your imprint and your alpha male…making you his alpha female. The other was to give you a pack of your own." My dad said as he touched my shoulder.

"What do you mean submit?"

"To submit means that you give yourself to Samuel, it goes beyond just imprinting. Only alpha females can do it and it is usually to their mates. It means that you have agreed to bond with Samuel for life. Being that we are immortal until we choose to stop phasing that's a long time to bond to someone. This is a serious decision and should not be made lightly. Sam Sr. and Renesmee think that this is something that only you can decide. Against my better judgment I have agreed to let the two of you discuss this. If you push this onto my daughter I'll kill you Samuel." My dad said to Samuel.

I watched my father and Samuel's father walk off and leave us in the forest. I became a little nervous thinking about what it meant to be bonded with Samuel. Samuel started to walk around pacing. I could see this was something he wouldn't hesitate to do. I was his imprint and he would do anything for me. But I was so confused about all of this, I was just starting to return the feelings I felt for Samuel. I didn't want to rush into this, though my heart was telling me this was what I was born to do. He was who I was suppose to spend my life with. I stopped arguing with myself long enough to see Samuel standing there smiling at me. I could see the love in his eyes, but I didn't know if I was ready for this.

"What the hell are you grinning at asshole?" I smiled back

"I am smiling at you Tati and at all the things our life would be if you would just submit. Your my imprint and I loved you even before knowing the whole alpha female thing." He grinned at me.

"First you've only know me for what a month! Second I don't know how life would be with you, I don't even know if I love you back!" I saw the hurt in Sam's eyes as I said it.

Before I had a chance to react Sam had me pushed up against a tree with his mouth crushing mine. He had my hands pinned at my sides and for the first time he had me unable to defend myself. He growled into my ear, and the sound made me wet. Why was my body reacting to him like this, and why was Samuel getting all super alpha male. I heard him inhale deeply; I cringed I knew he would be able to smell my arousal. Samuel could feel my heart rate quicken, he smelled my arousal and he was ready to pounce. He growled into my ear...

"Tati, you smell so good, I don't know if I will be able to stop. I don't think you want me too."

"Sam please…" Sam kissed me along my collarbone and nibbled my ear.

"Please what Tati? What is it you want me to do too you?" Samuel kissed me again sending shivers down my spine.

"Sam I can't do this…"

"Yes you can…You want me just as bad as I've wanted you. Why must you fight me all the time Tati?" Samuel kissed me deeply and pushed his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him lift me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist and his hand was under my top. I felt his hands rub small circles into my back as he grinded into me. I felt him get hard and I wanted him so bad, he growled softly into my ear.

"Shit, Tati. I don't know if I will be able to control myself. I want you so bad I can taste you. Your scent is driving me mad…"

Samuel ripped my top and my bra open, putting his mouth on my breast he teased my nipple with his tongue and as he played with the other. I moaned out his name and it sent him over the top. He let me down and started to pull at my jeans. After getting my jeans zipped down he slid his hand down in between my thighs. He teased me through my satin panties. I felt him softly playing with me. I moaned into his mouth as he claimed my lips again. Why did this have to feel so damn good, I ran my hands under his shirt and over his back. All I wanted was for him to make love to me. Samuel slid his fingers inside of my panties and pushed into me. He moaned my name softly and I licked the side of his neck. I was grinding up against his hand trying to get some release from the tension that was building in between my legs. I ran my fingers through his hair grabbing a hand full and whispering his name. When Samuel pulled his hands away from me I shivered. He placed his hands on the tree on both sides of my head. Then he growled, kissed me again and he pulled away. I saw him shaking trying to gain control of the wolf. He took a couple steps back and took some deep breathes. He turned and looked at my body in the moonlight and growled again.

"I think we better stop; I won't be in control much longer." Samuel said in a low growl.

I snapped my bra closed and wrapped the shirt back around me. Samuel zipped my jeans as he gave me quick little kisses. I couldn't believe what I had let almost happen again. This time I didn't regret it, I only regretted not finishing what we started. Samuel looked at me and smiled; he kissed me again and ran his hands down my back to grab my ass.

"I want you to submit to me Tati, but if you are not ready for that than I will wait. But make no mistake you are mine!" Sam growled as he said it.

The way Samuel said it and growled made my knees weak. I think I like the whole Sammy alpha male thing. I smiled and kissed him back biting his lip and then letting go. I walked off back towards the house with Samuel coming up fast behind me.

"Don't worry Samuel you don't have to ever worry about who I'm with."

Samuel kissed the back of my neck as we walked into the house. The only people downstairs were my aunt Alice and uncle Jasper and they were making out. They looked up and smiled and walked out of the house saying goodnight. I grabbed Samuel's hand and lead him up to my room. I shielded and masked Samuel and I as we got to my room. I wanted to sleep in Samuel's arms tonight and no one was going to deny me that. I took a quick shower and came out in a pair of boy shorts and half cami. When Samuel saw me he moaned softly.

"Baby your killing me, if I wasn't scared of your dad and grandfather I would take you right now."

"Flattery with get you everywhere Sammy." I crawled in the bed beside him and let him pull my back into his chest.

I didn't realize how tired I was, because I had fallen asleep before my breathing slowed. I guess during the night my father and stepmother came in to check on me. When they saw Samuel and I sleep together they didn't get mad, they just let us be for the night. It was the best sleep I had had in a long time. For the first time since I was little I didn't dream of that man with the deep red eyes.

I awoke to small kisses being placed on the back of my neck, I smiled and turned to face Samuel. He gave me one long kiss and said that he had to go, it was his turn to run morning patrols but he would be back after to hang out with me. I looked at my clock it was 5am, Samuel leaned over and kissed me again, tucked me in and left to do his patrols. I smiled and drifted off into sleep once again.

"Get up girl; you sleep like your dead!" Michelle laughed.

I opened my eyes to see Michelle and Lance sitting on my bed laughing at me.

"Rough night?" Lance said grinning at me.

I rolled my eyes at Lance and pulled the sheet back. When Lance got the chance to see what I was wearing, he quickly excused himself and left. I told my sister what Lance was thinking, she laughed.

"So did you and Samuel work things out last night?"

"Yes for the time being. I told him I'm not ready to submit to him, he said he would wait for me. Then he told me not make the mistake of not knowing I was his. When he said that and he growled it made my knees weak."

"I want a wolf to imprint on me. I want some hot steamy wolf love." Michelle said pretending too pout.

"Don't worry baby sis you will. Now what are we doing today?"

"Well I know that Samuel and Ayden are suppose to show you the patrol routes, so I thought that maybe we could go hunting together. It's been a while and I'm starving."

"Okay give me a minute to change and I will meet you and Lance downstairs by the door."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

I quickly picked out a black Nike running suit (black athletic bra and matching Capri running pants) I put on my black and grey Nike airMax 95's and ran downstairs.

When I got to the bottom Michelle and Lance where joking around with Ayden and his pack who were playing each other in Madden 2010. When I saw how Collin, Brady and Joshua stopped and stared I blushed. Ayden quickly snapped them out of it.

"Unless you guys want Samuel on your ass I suggest you keep it to yourself." Ayden smirked

"Tell dad and mom we'll be back, we're going hunting."

"Hey hold on we'll go with."

I watched as Ayden pause the game and everyone got up to go hunting. When we all got outside we decided to make a friendly competition out of the hunt. Who ever caught a cougar would win. Everyone was sure it would be Ayden since he was the best tracker of his pack. Little did my brother know that tracking was just one of my many talents? We all ran off into the forest and split each going their own way. I ran deep into the forest knowing that wherever the deer and elk are so are the cougar's I waited quietly with my eyes close so as not to be distracted by the beauty of the forest.

I smelled my victim; it was tracking a deer of its own, I smiled. Like before I waited till the cougar was directly under me and then I leap down and bit the cougar in the jaguar vein and bleed it dry. As I was drinking, I smell something different on the wind. It was another vampire and there was something strange about this one. I mentally called for my pack and Ayden. I was about to get back into the trees when I heard him.

"It was a pleasure to watch you; I've never seen anyone as sexy as you. Your eyes, do you know you have beautiful eyes. Yes, you are quite beautiful. I can hear your heart beating, why is that? You smell so delicious; I can't help but want to taste you. The things I will do to you, the way I will make you call my name. I almost can't contain myself. I must have you."

He stepped closer to me and I took a step back not seeing the rock, I tripped backwards and was about to fall when he caught me.

"Your blood smells so good, and your eyes. I can't help but want you; whatever you are doing I surrender. Just let me taste you, pleeaassee." He purred into my ear.

I saw him smile as his voice made me close my eyes. He placed kisses down the slope of my neck. As he whispered into my ear asking my name I realized this was not Samuel. I quickly pushed him forcing him to drop me on the rock. When I hit the rock I knew that I had broken a couple of my ribs. I looked up to see him standing up and grinning. I was trying to get up but the pain was ripping through my side slowing me down. He was on me again, that's when he heard everyone coming. He smiled and grabbed me flipped me over his shoulder and began to run with me. I couldn't believe this guy was actually trying to run away with me. I needed to think quickly and do something to slow him down. I didn't know how fast he was but I didn't want to give him the chance to run at full speed. I called to my brothers and sister asking them to get Edward. Then I reached around and grabbed him by neck and twisted my body so that I put all my weight on his right side. Once I got a good grip, I flipped myself over on his back, wrapped my arms around his neck and proceeded to try to snap his neck.

"You little minx, you would kill me. I think not, remind me to punish you when I get you home."

He reached up and flipped my body over his and threw me to the ground. He reached over and snapped my right arm. I yelp as I felt my arm snap and the pain run through my body. He smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead as he once again picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry princess but you left me no choice. I do hope you can forgive me in time."

As he started to run I could hear Edward talking to me, I told him this vamp had just broken my arm and that I couldn't fight him. Edward told me he was getting close.

I bit my lip by accident as he switched me over to his other shoulder. I guess he could smell my blood because he stopped dead in his tracks. He dropped me on the ground and leaned down close to me. I could see that his eyes were deep red, oh my god. It's just like the dream; it's him and his going to kill me. He must have seen my reaction because now he smiled at me.

"I am sorry minx but I must taste you, I cannot wait. Don't worry it will only hurt for a little bit."

I kicked his sorry ass back into another tree. This time I was able to get up and run. I might not have been running full speed but I was giving this jerk a run for his money. As he started to catch up with me I could hear Edward telling me to duck down right now. I dropped to the ground and watched my grandfather met this guy full own. Then I heard Samuel and everyone approaching. Samuel pulled me into his arms and whisper that I was going to be alright. I told Samuel the vampire had broken my arm and it wasn't healing right. Samuel looked down at my arm and started running back towards the house with me in his arms and completely naked. I could hear my Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett burning the vampire's body.

When Samuel got me home, my uncle Jasper took me out of his arms and upstairs to Carlisle's office. Samuel went to put some clothes on and I knew he would be back. Carlisle let me know that I had four broken ribs and he would need to break and set my arm. I asked my great grandfather if he could wait until Samuel came back before he did it. When Samuel came into the office, he grabbed my hand and put his other hand down on my shoulder to brace me and keep me still. My uncle Jasper placed his hands on my lower waist and legs and Carlisle started to break my arm. I heard the crack and then the pain filled my body. I screamed and looked over to Samuel and growled at him. My great grandfather had to put pressure on it again to completely break the bone. So he let me know he would have to do this one more time. Again I felt the pressure and heard another crack. This time the pain that shot threw my body felt like lighting. I looked over at Carlisle's desk in his office and it suddenly went up in flames. I growled and everything around me went black.

Samuel and Jasper looked over at Carlisle's office desk and then back at Carlisle. Carlisle finished setting my arm and gave me an injection for the pain. He told Samuel I was already healing but it would be a couple of days before I could completely use my arm without being in pain. Carlisle asked Samuel to take me to my room and sit with me while he talked to Jacob. Although I was unconscious I could still hear everything going on around me. I was fighting the pain killers that Carlisle had given me. I wanted to know what had happened and to know if I had done that to Carlisle's desk.

Fight as I might I had given in to the pain killers and let them take me into a deep sleep. The last thing I remembering hearing was Samuel and Jasper talking about what happened in Carlisle's office.

"So you saw her look over at the desk and then it was in flames?"

"Yeah. Tati's eyes changed and then she looked over and the desk was in flames."

"I saw that too I just wanted to make sure I was really seeing what I thought I saw. I've never had to second guess my eyesight before now. I've never seen a vampire's eyes turn that color before and the fact she started the fire has me concerned."

"They were a beautiful flame red; it almost looked as if you could see flames burning in her eyes as she set that desk on fire."

"I know I saw that too. Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah, she stopped fighting and is completely under now."

"Come on we all need to tell Jacob what we know."

Samuel stood reluctantly and placed Tatiaynna's hand at her side. He didn't want to leave her just in case she woke up but Jasper pulled him out of the door. They walked downstairs and Samuel leaned against the wall and watched Carlisle talk.

"As you know I had to break and set Tati's arm. While I was breaking her arm she looked over at my desk and set it on fire."

"She did what!" Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella and Renesmee yelled.

"How is she able to…?" Esme said as Carlisle touched her hand.

"Our Tati was expressing her pain and anger at getting her arm broken. I don't even think she knew how to do that until now. Samuel, Jasper and I witness her set my desk on fire. Jacob we can't let the Volturi know about Tati and her powers. Her life will be in danger if they find out what she can do. It's bad enough that they are still searching for her. We can't afford to have them take her from us. We all love her Jacob, put we need to start training her and finding out what she can and can't do."

"No! I can't risk them finding out!"

"Jacob, we have to train Tati if she's going to be able to defend herself." Emmett said

"I can take care of my own daughter thank you!"

"Like you did her mother?" Samuel said as he stood and looked at Jacob

"You little..." Jacob threw Samuel through a window out into the yard and picked him up and then slammed him into a tree.

"Jacob I mean that you have all of us, so let us help. It doesn't have to happen again, I love her too and I will gladly die for her."

"Jacob let him go baby. He's right, let us help to keep her safe. Baby please."

Renesmee placed her hand on Jacob's face to calm him. She sent images of how happy Tatiaynna was with them. Jacob dropped Samuel and back away, Renesmee kissed Jacob deeply and he wrapped his arms around his wife inhaling her scent. Samuel stood up and limped back to the house, he was sore but he would be okay. He walked in and apologized to Esme for breaking her window. She laughed and told him that Tati was awake and asking for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

I awoke to grandparents Bella and Edward sitting at my bedside, I smiled at them and tried to sit up. Bella helped me and Edward told me what had happened between Samuel and my dad. There was a knock and Samuel walked into my room looking like he had just been thrown through a blender. He had various cuts, scratches that were healing and almost gone. His shirt was ripped and he was limping in but when he smiled that dimpled smile I forgot what I was looking at. Bella and Edward got up and kissed me, leaving Samuel in my room.

"So I take it you had a lovely talk with my parental unit." I tried to stifle my laughter

"Don't I always." Samuel sat down beside me and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Well my aunt Marie would always say if you don't have anything nice to say than keep your damn mouth shut."

"I need to remember that when I'm talking with your dad. Now how are you feeling?" Samuel asked touching my face.

"Well with the exception of my arm being broken and having four broken ribs, I'm fine. I can move it see a little sore but no problems. I heal fast too you know." I held my arm up to Samuel and wiggled all my fingers and rotated my wrist.

"Well you should still let Carlisle look at that."

"Well I would like to have you look at me if that's okay." I leaned into Samuel and kissed him sucking on his bottom lip.

"Tati, we can't your whole family is downstairs and they will be able to hear us."

"Not if you don't make a sound." I kissed him again pulling on the draw strings of his shorts.

Samuel pushed me back onto the bed and ran his hands under my cami, playing with my nipple. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me. I could feel how hard Samuel was, so I reached down between us and let my hand rub up against him. He moaned into my ear softly. I put my hand down his shorts and rub the length on his shaft. Samuel bit my neck and made me growl. I looked into his eyes and could see the lust and love in his eyes. Samuel helped me pull his shorts down and he moved my boy shorts to the side. He slides into me and I almost yelled out his name if he hadn't covered it with his mouth. Samuel pushed into me harder and longer and I arched my back and bucked my hips. I be damn if Samuel was about to make me cum and we had just started. Than Samuel did something I had never seen him do. He looked me dead in the eyes as his eyes changed color he growled at me, it sent shiver up my spine and I felt my body heat up.

"Tatiaynna we have to stop, I feel myself losing control. I will not be able to stop if we don't stop right now."

"Sammy please…God don't stop."

"Tatiaynna…You don't know what you asking for."

Samuel growled at me again pushing into me harder. He whispered into my ear that I was his and he wanted me now. I licked Samuel neck and it sent him over the edge. Samuel flipped me over on my stomach and grabbed me by my waist and pulled me on to my knees. Then he ran his hands down my breast and pulled my cami over my head, ripped my boy shorts off and threw them onto the floor.

"Tati, tell me what you want from me."

"I want you to take all of me."

"I can't take what is not offered Tati. You know what you're asking me?"

"Yes, Samuel I do." I pulled my hair to the side and offered my neck to him. I showed him the wolf's sign of submission.

Samuel kissed my neck and bit down into my shoulder. I felt him enter me from the back as he played with my clit. He was pushing deeper and deeper and his fingers where bring me to my climax. I could tell that Samuel was getting there too. I leaned back on my knees with him behind me pushing deeper. The spot he was hitting was sending my over the edge. I felt my body temperature rise as Samuel growled into my ear.

"You're mine, cum for me baby."

I felt the rush and my body tense as I climaxed hard. So hard that Samuel in ecstasy he howled out my name. Than Samuel leaned down and bit into my shoulder again marking me. I had submitted to Samuel and it felt so damn good. But all good things had to come to an end. My father was bagging on the door; Samuel jumped up and put his shorts on. I jumped up and grabbed a new cami set out of my dresser. I quickly put it on and went to opened the door before my father broke it down.

When I opened the door, I didn't know my father was pushing on it from the other side. The pressure threw me into the wall and I hit my head hard and everything went black. When I came too, I was looking at my step mother and great grandfather. I tried to sit up and winced from the intense pain in my head. I looked around and didn't see my dad or Samuel. I knew something bad had happened. I waited for my stepmother to tell me what happened.

"You will be okay; it's just a little knot. You heal very fast, but your father didn't take your decision well and went after Samuel. Baby your father tried to kill Samuel." Renesmee said.

"What! Please tell me they're okay. Oh God this is my entire fault, I never wanted this to happen."

I jumped out of the bed and blacked out again. This time I was in a field and there was a woman walking towards me. She had eyes like mine and she was so gentle. She smiled at me and pulled me into her arms, she hummed a lullaby to me. I felt so safe in her arms, I didn't want to leave. She pulled my face to look into her eyes.

"You have to be careful sweetheart; they are coming for you and the babies."

I woke up crying and calling for my mother. My father wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my ear.

"Its okay baby girl, I'm here."

"It was mom, dad. It was mom; she was here dad she was here."

"Baby I know you miss her but she wasn't here. You were dreaming."

"No! It wasn't a dream dad. I know the difference, she was here with me! She said I had to be careful that they were coming for me and the b a b i e s…" When I said that part my father's body tensed and he looked at me.

"Tati please tell me you two used protection?"

"Dad, I've never not used protected before. I am on the ring." I said with confidence to only have my father but his head in his hands and sigh.

"That's what Renesmee and I thought and that's how you have three siblings. It seems that human birth control is not affective with us wolves."

"Shit! Oh sorry dad."

"I think I will allow that one. You sure about this?"

"Yes, she was here dad and she said they were coming. Who is they and why are they coming for me?"

"The Volturi vampires and they want your special abilities. They were hunting your mother when she was pregnant with you. Somehow your mother got you safely to your aunt Marie but they still got your mother. The Volturi are known for killing any vampires they deem a threat or who they can't recruit. They came after Renesmee and your brothers and sister when they were born. Don't worry they have been trying to get your great grandfather and the family for centuries. We'll not let them touch you. Now let's talk about you and Samuel. I know what happened last night. I just need to know that was your decision."

"Yes, it was. I love Samuel and I don't want there to be any reason for his pack to doubt him."

"Spoken like a true alpha female. So about this babies thing…"

"Let's just keep that between us for now dad."

"Okay. Love you, get dressed. I think there is someone outside stalking our forest itching to see you."

"Thanks dad."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

**Two months later…..**

I woke up to my cell singing; it was a text message from Samuel asking me to meet him outside in the forest. I got dressed quickly and ran downstairs and out of the door. I walked into the forest and there he was waiting for me. Samuel had this shit eating grin on his face. I ran up to him and threw myself into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. I kissed him so deeply and passionately that he had forgot that his pack was with him. Samuel put his face inside my neck and took in my scent.

"Hey you two, get a room!" I heard Sasha say.

"Bump that get some popcorn, its porno night!" Robert yelled.

I jumped down off of Samuel and he growled at Rob and I growled at what Michael had just thought.

"Keep it pg about me Mike or I'll kick your ass."

"Sorry, I'm a man I can't help it."

"So what's this about?" I asked Samuel

"I wanted to invite you to the bonfire tonight and officially introduce my alpha female to everyone."

"Okay what time?"

"I'll be back to get you around 7." Samuel leaned in and sniffed me again and kissed my neck.

"You change your body wash?"

"No, why?"

"You smell different; anyway I'll be by at 7. Love you."

As Samuel pulled me into his arms for another kiss, Sasha interrupted us.

"Hey guys, shh."

"What's wrong?" I asked looking around.

"You don't hear that?" Sasha said staring at us.

"Hear what?" Samuel said.

Sasha walked around in a circle listening for something and then she paused in front of me. She stopped dead, her eyes got big and she starting smiling. She came closer and sniffed me and then put her ears to my abdomen.

"Samuel I think you will be introducing three people to the family tonight." Sasha beamed.

"What!" I grabbed my abdomen and stepped back.

Samuel and his pack were all smiles and hi-fives, I burst into tears and started running. I could hear Samuel and Sasha calling after me, but I couldn't let them catch me. I needed time alone to accept what was going to happen. It was like my mom said they are coming to get me and the babies. I couldn't let what happened to my mother happen to me. What was I going to do, I was so scared. I ran deeper into the forest not stopping until I knew that I had left Samuel and his pack in the wind. They wouldn't be able to catch up with me for a least another hour the way I was running.

I sat high in a fur tree just watching nature go on around me. I couldn't help but think about what my mother had said to me. This was my entire fault; I had brought this on everyone. If I hadn't of gotten pregnant they wouldn't be on their way to kill my whole family to get to me. I didn't realize how long I had been up in the tree until I noticed the sun setting. I didn't hear or smell Samuel so I guess they couldn't find me. I was about to jump down and start home when I noticed movement below me. It's two vampires dress in purple and red. They were searching for something; I quickly masked myself and block their powers. I listened to what they were saying.

"Are you sure that the girl is even here?"

"I sensed her and now she's gone."

"Do you know what will happen to us if we come back empty handed?"

"Yes. The man hissed to the woman."

"Let's just go back the way we came, we may have passed her. Plus we are getting close to the Cullen and wolves line. I don't feel like playing around with a bunch of dogs."

How dare they talk about my father and family like that. I watched them back track their steps. I didn't come down until I was positive they were at least a good mile up wind. I stayed masked but came down and ran home. I had to tell my dad what I saw. I didn't stop masking myself or running until I busted into the house.

"Where the hell have you been Tatiaynna!"

I went to open my mouth and darkness. When I came too I was on the couch in my great grandfather Carlisle's office. Samuel was holding my hand and my dad was pacing the floor. I sat up slow and smiled at everyone.

"I'm sorry…but before you start I think they're here." I said to my father.

"Who?" asked Samuel.

"Can you call granddad so I can explain what I saw to him."

My dad went to get Edward who was downstairs with the others waiting to see if I was alright. When Edward came in and immediately sent him all the images and the conversations. Edward looked at Carlisle and sat down on the couch beside me.

"Tati saw two vampires wearing purple and black in the forest about ten miles outside of Folks. They were searching for a girl and they were sent to find her. I don't think it's the Volturi or their guard. Their colors are red and black, that doesn't mean they couldn't have sent some other family to come after you."

"So we need to track them and find out who they are." Carlisle said leaning against his new desk.

"About earlier, I'm sorry. It's not that I'm not happy Samuel, I truly am. It's just what my mother warned me about is coming to pass."

"What do you mean what your mother warned you about?" Samuel looked at me holding my hand.

"My mother came to me that time I blacked out two months ago. She told me to be careful that they were coming for me and the babies. So when Sasha said she heard two heart beats coming from me I flipped and ran. I didn't want to bring any danger here. I don't want what happened to my mother to happen to me. I don't think I would be able to live if something like that happened."

"So you're saying your mother came to you and warned you?" Carlisle asked looking at me.

"Yes."

"Jacob maybe Marie didn't get it right. Jessica is still out there somewhere and she's trying to warn us. Tati are you sure it was your mother?" Edward said to me.

"Yes, she was humming a lullaby that I haven't heard since I was a newborn. I know what my mother looks like and I know that lullaby."

"Okay, we need to find out who those vampires are and who sent them." Edward and my father walked out of the door leaving Sam and I in the room with Carlisle.

"I am making an appointment for you at my office. I need to check on the little ones." Carlisle smiled and walked out of his office leaving Sam and I alone.

"So you don't regret us having kids right now?"

"No, Sammy. I was just freaked about what my mother had told me. I need to get my mind off this right now, its 7 can't we still make the bonfire?"

"Not if you don't want too." Samuel smiled.

"I do, I want to officially meet your family. Just give a few minutes to change."

I got up and we walked into my room, I took a quick shower and came out with my robe on. Samuel growled at me and pushed me up against the dresser. I kissed him and he slides his hands between my thighs. I moaned his name as his fingers slide inside me. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to me. He worked his fingers deeper and I started to grind against his hand.

"Sam, if we don't stop we will never make it." I said breathlessly.

"I don't give a fuck." Samuel growled

"Sam, please we can finish later I promise."

Sam looked deep into my eyes and pulled his fingers out and quickly put them in his mouth.

"You taste like honey."

"You are so nasty."

"And you like it."

"Damn right I do. Now please let me get dressed."

Sam moved back to the bed so that I wouldn't be within arm's reach of him. I pulled out a black bra and thong set to wear under my dress. Sam said I was killing him and I was mean. I put them on and dropped the robe to the floor. Sam growled and quickly jumped up and pushed me against the wall. I kissed him and pushed him back to the bed. I picked out a cute strapless white Channel mini sundress and a white pair of Jimmy Cho's sandals. I unzipped the dress and stepped into it. I pulled it up and asked Samuel if he could zip me up. I left my hair wavy and let it fall down my back. I sat down on the bed put my sandals on. I put on some lip gloss and smiled at Samuel.

"You know I am going to have to kick someone's ass tonight because of you."

"Yeah, I know. Let's go we are already late."

We walked downstairs and my brothers were the first to start on me.

"You know I'm going to have to kill someone tonight." Brendon says to me and then he pulls Alexa closer to him.

"That's after I rip off an arm." Ayden said and got off the couch with his date.

"Don't worry Samuel already called shot gun on that." I said to both of my brothers.

We said our goodbyes and decide we would take my Cadillac truck; it was the only car big enough to carry the seven of us. As we got in and pulled out of the garage Michelle mentioned that we still hadn't missed too much of the bonfire it was only 8. After a 20 minute ride Samuel pulled up to First Beach and parked we got out, Ayden and Brendon were carrying coolers full of sodas. Samuel was bringing the blankets and fireworks. We reached the circle around the bonfire and everyone smiled, everyone knew everyone but me. I'm sure they had all heard stories but now they get to meet the big bad wolf. Samuel told me that's what the packs had nicknamed me when he and I were fighting.

Samuel put the blankets and box of fireworks down and grabbed my hand. He led me over to his father and mother who were cooking on the grill.

"Mom, this is Tatiaynna." Samuel says and smiles to his mother.

"It's nice to finally meet the one person who could take down my son." Emily smiled at me and then hugged me.

"It's nice that we have an alpha female now, let's the guys know who really run the show." Emily says to me and nudges me.

"Mr. Uley." I said and smiled and he pulled me into a big hug and whispered into my ear.

"Congratulations, I can hear them too." He says proudly.

I blushed so deep you would have thought I was a part of the fireworks. Samuel took me around to meet all of the packs imprints or girlfriends. I had met Robert's girlfriend Candice, she was a nice girl a bit shy though. Stacey's imprint Brenda; Michael's date Brandy, and Sasha's imprint and fiancé Tony. Met some of my dad's old pack and their families. I didn't know it was so many. They all smiled and winked at me letting me know they could hear our babies' heartbeats. I sat down on a blanket next to Samuel and watched my grandfather Billy tells stories of the tribes. I was so into the stories that I was kinda disappointed when they were over. My grandfather came over to me and helped me up and placed his hand on my belly. He smiled so big and proud; he hugged me and kissed my forehead.

As the night went on, we ate, drank, played games and then watched the fireworks. The fire was dying down and people were starting to leave. It was about 2am when I started to feel drowsy myself. I helped Emily and Kim pack up the stuff and put it in their trucks. I was told there's a big breakfast in the morning and I was coming too. Emily and Kim hugged me and left. All of us packed into the truck and headed home. Samuel was driving back being he was the only one still awake. I dosed off and woke up with Samuel putting me on my bed.

I smiled and asked him to unzip me. He pulled my dress off and laid it across the dresser and walked over to my bed. He kissed me deeply and told me he had to get ready to patrol. So I got under the sheets and he kissed me one last time and left to start his patrol. I wanted to go so bad but I knew I wasn't allowed to phase while I was pregnant.

I was woken by warm arms around me and a huge sexy Indian smiling at me. I kissed Samuel and he pulled me closer into his chest. His hand moved under the sheets and rested on my belly. I sighed and asked him the time.

"Time for us to get our asses over to my mom's before she kills us both."

"Shit! I didn't know I had slept that late."

"Why did you let me sleep so late?"

"My babies needed their rest." Samuel smiled at me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

**Again I don't own any Twilight characters, only Tatiaynna! Sorry this is such a short chapter was feeling under the weather. Hope you enjoy anyway. Read and Review.**

I jabbed Sam in the stomach and jumped out of the bed. I ran over to the closet and pulled out a pair of dark blue Marc Jacobs denim shorts with a cute cream halter top. I went into my bathroom and took a shower. As I was washing my hair Samuel came in and sat down on the sink. I knew he was watching me, so I made sure to take my time washing my body. I heard him growl as I touched my breasts, so I moved my hand slowly down to my thighs and slipped my hand in between my legs. Samuel stood and walked over to the shower. He put his hand on the glass door and growled louder. That was my warning he wouldn't be able to take much more. I rinsed the soap from my body and turned the water off. I opened the glass door and walked up to Samuel.

"That's for not waking me up on time."

Samuel pulled me into his arms and kissed me slowly, sucking on my bottom lip. He pulled the drawstring on his shorts and let them fall around his ankles. Pulled his shirt over his head and threw it behind him. Samuel pulled my towel off and walked me back into the shower. He kicked the glass door shut softly. Samuel wrapped one hand around my waist and used the other to press the button turning the shower heads on. The water came down on us as he lifted me up against the wall. He moved his hand in between my legs and softly teased my clit. I moaned and he claimed my mouth with his.

"You shouldn't tease me, Tati."

Samuel purred into my ear as he softly ran his teeth over my earlobe. I felt my body temperature rise and then I felt his hard penis push into me. He grinded into me slow and hard; making me gasp for air. I ran my nails down his back trying not to scream out his name. Samuel put his hand in my hair and pulled my neck back. He licked and nipped at my shoulder. I licked my lips and whispered for him to go deeper. At my request Samuel pushed into me so deep it made me arch my back to relief some of the pressure. Then he began his hard deep thrusting; Samuel grunted as he sped up. I could tell he was coming close. I felt my walls tightening around Samuel's penis; I couldn't hold it any longer. I cried out his name as I came. Feeling me cum Samuel's thrust came faster, deeper and harder. I thought he would nail me through the shower walls.

"Give me all you got, I can take it baby." I whispered into Samuel's ear.

Samuel wrapped his arm around my waist and put the other hand against the wall and he banged me hard and fast. His grunts turned into growls as he was coming closer and closer to his peek. When I felt him release he growled out my name and I felt his knees buckle a little. Samuel let me slid down as his tongue entered my mouth. He ran his hands down my sides and grabbed my ass. He smiled at me handed me my body wash. He washed both our bodies and turned the shower heads off. We walked out of the shower and he handed me a towel and I dried himself. I knew his mother was going to kill us. I oiled my body down and walked into my room and put my clothes on. Sitting down on my bed I reached down and picked up my white Puma's. After putting my shoes on I walked over to my vanity brushed my hair and put on lip gloss.

Samuel and I came bounding down the stairs and could hear my brothers and my uncle Emmett making smart comments. I asked Brendon, Ayden and Michelle if they wanted to ride with us. They said they would and we left out of the house to Samuel's parents' house.

"So I hope you two didn't break anything in the bathroom." Brendon said

"No smartass we didn't." I hissed.

"Just checking cause, last time me and Alexa broke the sink in my bathroom. I was grounded for a month after that." Brendon said.

"That's because you not only broke the bathroom sink but the counter, bathroom door and your bed." Michelle added.

"What the…I don't want to know. How did you manage to even have sex without granddad knowing?" I asked Brendon with confusion on my face.

"Everyone but aunt Rosalie and uncle Emmett went on a weekend hunting trip. Leaving them here was like leaving two horny teenagers, so they didn't care." Ayden said smiling.

Samuel pulled into the driveway; his pack was sitting on the front porch. We got out of the truck and walked up to the house. Samuel's mother Emily came out of the door and started fussing at us for being late. She hugged me and slapped Samuel on the back of his head. We walked into the kitchen his mother made me a plate and I sat down at the table and ate. Samuel joined me shortly along with the rest of the pack. I listened to everyone joke about the different things they had done over the years.

We all finished eating and sat down in living room and watched movies. I sat on the sofa with Samuel and laid my head on his shoulder. I didn't know I had fallen asleep until Samuel whispered into my ear that he would be back. Samuel had to run patrols and Emily offered to let me sleep in Samuel's room while he was gone. Samuel took me by the hand and we went upstairs to his room. Samuel's room was the typical boy's room complete with dirty laundry on the floor. Samuel put his laundry in his hamper and I sat down on the bed. Samuel sat down beside me and kissed me; put his hand to my belly and listened to our babies' heartbeats.

"Daddy has to go run patrols but I'll be right back, so let your mom get some sleep."

"I love you Samuel be careful."

"Always baby, love you too."

Samuel walked out of his room shutting the door behind him. I lay back on the bed and drifted off to sleep. I dreamed I was holding two little babies in my arms. A baby girl with violet eyes like mine and a baby boy with hazel brown eyes like Samuel. I was rocking them in a chair and they were sleeping. I was crying because Samuel wasn't there; when I looked around the room I noticed I wasn't at home. I heard a knock on the door and someone came in, I looked up and saw the man with the deep red eyes. I held my babies close to me and the man laughed at me.

_"You are mine, crying won't help you. You will never see him again!"_

I started to cry harder and call out for Samuel. I begged the man to let me go but he just laughed and left me in the room. I must have cried out in my sleep because Emily was stroking my hair and cooing me when I opened my eyes. I sat up in the bed and wiped my tears.

"Tatiaynna are you okay?" Emily smiled at me.

"Yes, I had a nightmare."

"Sam and I heard you crying and I came up here to check on you. You want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm okay really." I smiled at Emily

"Well do you want something to eat? I can fix you something before everyone gets back." Emily held my hand smiling back at me.

"Yes, thank you. I'll be down in a minute. I just want to get myself together."

Emily went back downstairs; I got myself together and I come down. She had fixed me a chicken salad sandwich and a bowl of fruit. Emily and I sat in the dining room eating lunch talking about the babies and what to expect while I was pregnant. I was about to start on the other half of my sandwich when Samuel kissed me on my head; than stuffed the other half of my sandwich in his mouth. I growled and his mother hit him in the shoulder.

"You don't take food out of your babies' mouth! Don't worry I will make you another." Emily said and slap Samuel on the back of his head.

"What? I didn't know she was still eating it." Samuel said as he sat down beside me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

"So what happened while I was gone?" Samuel asked me.

"Huh?" I tried not to look at him.

"Tati, my dad said that you were crying my name while you were asleep in my room." Samuel looked at me.

"Oh, it was nothing…just a nightmare. Can we not talk about this; it was a nightmare and I've forgotten it anyway." I was such a bad liar.

"Tati, you do know I can tell you're lying. Your heartbeat just sped up and it's not because I'm touching you, come on." Samuel stood up and pulled me from the table.

We went upstairs to his room and I sat down on his bed. Samuel sat in the chair in front of his desk. I looked up at him and gave him a weak grin. I sighed and told him about the dream. When I was finished I looked down at my feet, I couldn't look him in the eyes. Samuel reached over and pulled my chin up with his hand. Kissed me so tenderly and wrapped his arms around me. I put my face in his chest and cried. I let every emotion I had been holding on to for months go. Samuel squeezed me tight and laid little kisses on my hair.

"Tati, I will not let anyone touch you or our children, I would die first."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I don't want to lose you." I sobbed.

"You are not going to lose me; you can't kill a werewolf that easy." Samuel laughed and kissed my forehead.

"It's not funny Sammy! I love you and I don't think I could deal with all this if you're not in my life. I knew this was a mistake."

I stood and pushed Samuel away from me and ran down the stairs. I grabbed my keys off the coffee table and walked out to my truck. Ayden, Brendon and Michelle came out and looked at me. I told them I was going back to the house. Samuel ran out of the house and stood on the last porch step.

"Tati, please! Just come back and we can finish talking about this." His eyes were begging me to stay.

"No! I can't do this, not with you."

"Tati!"

I opened the door and started the engine. Michelle came and jumped in the passenger side and I backed out of the driveway. When I pulled off I saw Samuel sitting on the steps of the porch. I knew I had broken his heart but I had to keep him safe. I wouldn't let history repeat itself. Michelle didn't say a word we just rode in silence. While I was driving a sharp pain shot through my abdomen, I swerved and almost hit a tree. Michelle grabbed the wheel and I stopped the truck. I sat back in the driver's seat holding my belly. I felt them move, I looked at Michelle and smile. Than another pain ripped through me and I yelled out. Michelle had already called Ayden and the boys, and she was calling Carlisle on the phone. Samuel was the first one to reach the truck. He opened the door and pulled me from behind the wheel. Ayden jumped in the driver's seat, Samuel and Brendon helped me into the backseat. Rob, Mike and Sasha went ahead to my parent's house.

"Tati, are you okay? What happened?" Brendon asked

"I was driving and then I started feeling these sharp pains, I felt them move and then more pain."

Samuel put his hand on my belly and was kicked. Samuel looked at me and smiled. I was trying to smile back but the pain I was feeling was so intense. Samuel put his face to my belly and spoke to the babies.

"Okay, I'm here. Nothing's going to happen, just relax. Daddy is here with mommy."

Just as quick as the pain started, it stopped. I looked at Samuel and then at my belly.

"Sam, it stopped…the pain just stopped."

"Good let's get you home and Carlisle can have a look at you. Just relax and we'll be there soon."

When we got to the house Edward and my father where waiting outside. Samuel carried me into the house and up to Carlisle's office. My great grandfather examined me and then let my father, Samuel, Renesmee into the office. Samuel sat down beside me on the sofa. Renesmee and my father stood beside me.

"The babies are fine and so is Tati, she needs to feed she is getting weak. Her pregnancy is going to go fast like Renesmee's, she has about another three months. She's about the equivalent of a woman in their fourth month; I was talking to Tati and it seems the babies have some of their abilities." Carlisle explained.

"Today when I tried to leave you Samuel I guess they didn't like that so they tried to stop me. Great granddad says the art of persuasion can be pleasurable or painful. I wasn't playing attention to them when they were trying to communicate so they figured the pain would stop me. Once you got in the car and told them you were there they stopped."

"I am concerned about them using their abilities while in the womb. Tati talked with them and they are very intelligent and advanced. They recognize our voices, Tati's and Samuel's more than others. Other than that they are all fine and healthy." Carlisle leaned against his desk.

I smiled and got up from the sofa I hugged my great grandfather and my parents. I walked out of the office and to my room. Ayden, Brendon and Michelle were sitting on my bed waiting for me. I explained what was going on and they all laughed and hugged me. Samuel stood in the doorway and waited for my brothers and sister to leave. When they left he shut the door and sat down on the bed beside me.

"Tati you can't keep running away every time something happens. I love you, you're my alpha female and you're carrying my children. Whatever it is we can deal with it together. I am never leaving you or our kids. I know that's what you are worried about. You don't want what happened to your mother to happen to you. Let me explain this for the last time…you are my imprint, my alpha female, mother of my children and hopefully my wife."

Samuel pulled a blue Tiffany's box out of his pocket. He opened it and pulled out a beautiful 3ct princess cut white gold engagement ring. He placed it on my hand and slide off the bed onto one knee in front of me.

"I have been gone all morning with your aunt Alice and Rosalie picking this out for you. I love you and will not live another second without you. Tatiaynna Alicia Moore Black will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I squealed.

Everyone on the other side of my bedroom door cheered. I guess once again I was left out of the loop but I didn't mind so much. Renesmee opened the door and my whole entire family piled into my room. Thank God my room was rather large. Everyone hugged me or kissed me telling me congratulations. My aunt Alice was the one who started making plans for the wedding and my baby shower. I sighed as she went over some of her ideas.

"Aunt Alice can we maybe start on this tomorrow? I want to get some rest, I'm so tired."

"No problem baby, just leave everything up to me. No, seriously leave it all up to me." Alice stated matter of factly.

We all laughed as Aunt Alice staked her claim on my wedding and baby shower. My dad kissed me again and walked out with Renesmee. I asked Renesmee if I could speak with her tomorrow. She agreed to a little girl time before turning me over to Alice. I hugged her and shut my door. Samuel put his arms behind his head and lay back on my bed. I took off my clothes and took and shower. I came out with my robe on and could tell by the steady rise and fall of Samuel's chest that he was sleep. I crawled up beside him and nestled into his left side. I laid my head on his shoulder and rested my right leg across his lower waist. Samuel took his left arm and wrapped it around me.

"If I wasn't already sleeping this robe would have to go." Samuel mumbled while his eyes were closed.

I giggled and wrapped my arm around his chest. I smiled and went into dreamland knowing Samuel was there waiting for me. I had very erotic dreams of Samuel and I that night. I opened my eyes the next morning to Samuel sniffing and growling at me. He leaned over me and put his nose in the crease of my neck and slowly traced kisses along my collarbone.

"Damn Tati! I hope you were moaning for me, cause if not you're in trouble little girl."

Samuel pulled my robe open and trailed kisses down my breast, to my navel, my inner thigh. Then he began to suck and lick my clit, this made me buck my hips. Samuel wrapped his arms around my legs pulling me closer to his mouth. I felt him push his tongue inside of me and I arch my back and whispered his name. I grinded into his mouth and his tongue rewarded my efforts.

"Who you moaning for Tati?"

Samuel sucked my clit as he worked his fingers inside of me.

"You…" I whispered

Samuel moved his tongue around in circles faster as his fingers worked inside me making me wet.

"I can't hear you Tati, who you moaning for baby?"

My hips buck and he stuck his tongue inside of me making sure to taste every drop. Samuel moved his kisses up to my navel and then he bit my nipples lightly. Once he reached my neck I felt him position himself between my thighs. I could feel his hard penis rub against me. He put the tip of his penis in and I started grinding against him trying to get more. He licked and bit my neck and laughed.

"Who you moaning for Tati?"

"You Sammy, you…" I moaned

Samuel pushed the full length of his penis into me and I gripped his shoulders' with my nails. Samuel worked his hips in circles, working in and out. I pulled him closer to me and growled for him to go deeper and harder. Samuel wrapped one arm around my waist and moved us closer to the head on my bed. He reached up grabbed the headboard and dug into me deeply and hard. I bucked back matching push for push. He growled and pushed faster and deeper. I arched my back, grabbed his ass and wrapped my legs around his thighs. As he pushed, I pulled until the bed was hitting the wall. The faster he got the wetter I got until I closed my eyes screamed his name and exploded inside. I heard Samuel moan my name and release his seeds. He kept pushing until he had nothing left.

Samuel rolled off me pulled me onto his chest. I laid there and closed my eyes. I was so happy that the house was completely empty for once. Dad, Renesmee, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Bella, Edward Ayden, Brendon, and Michelle were at school. Carlisle was at the hospital doing his rounds; Esme was out shopping for the house and helping at the homeless shelter. Carlisle thought it better for me to start school after the babies were born. Samuel wouldn't start over at the community college until the spring semester. So we had the house to ourselves most mornings.

I got up and took a shower so I could get dressed. Samuel started pouting and whining. I grinned and walked into the bathroom. When I came back into my room Samuel was still in the bed sleep on his stomach naked. I could stare at his body all day. He was built like a Greek god, and he had the stamina of ten porn stars. I put my clothes on so that I wouldn't be tempted to jump my fiancé's bones while he was sleep. My stomach growled so I placed a small kiss on the back of his shoulder and covered him with the sheet. I walked downstairs and went to the kitchen. Esme must have been in a rush because she didn't cook this morning. So I decided to make breakfast for the four of us. I pulled the bacon and eggs out and started buttering toast. As I cooked the bacon, I put the toast in the oven. I used the other pot to start the eggs.

**Samuel's POV**

I awoke to a wonderful smell; I reached over to see that Tati was gone. I got up and took a shower put my clothes on and walked downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to see my future wife and mother of my children cooking. I had no idea she could even cook like that. It all looked and smelled so good. She placed a plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of me. I dug in and wolfed it all down, no pun intended. Then I drank the glass of juice she put beside my plate. Tati smiled at me and ate her food. I stole a few pieces of bacon off her plate until she threatened to kick my ass.

"So what are you doing today?"

"I was going to talk with Renesmee and than talk with Alice about the baby shower and the wedding."

"So I guess we need to pick a date?"

"I guess…" Tatiaynna looked at her plate.

"What's wrong baby?

"I would have like my mom to see me. I love Renesmee and all but I want my mother. Does that make me ungrateful?"

"No, it just means you miss your mother." I reached over and pulled Tati over to sit in my lap.

"I want to thank Renesmee for all the things she's done for me. She didn't have to accept me into her family. I can be a pain in the ass when I want to be."

"Yes, you can." Tati bit my lip and I yelped.

"What you do that for?"

"You didn't have to agree asshole."

The doorbell rang and I tensed, I smelled a leech. Tati jumped off my lap and went to the door. I knew she smelled it too but she must know something I don't. I stood behind her as she opened the door.

"Hello, you must be Tatiaynna. I've heard so much about you."

"Hi, Nahuel right?"

"Yes. I'm not too early am I? I just got here and was told to come right over."

"No, it's okay. Come in." Tati opened the door and let the leech in.

"This is my fiancé Samuel. So Nahuel do you mind if I ask you where you are from? I think your accent is beautiful."

"Thank you, I'm from Brazil deep in the Amazon jungles. I hope you don't find me too forward but you are absolutely breathtaking. Your eyes, I've only seen one other person with eyes like yours."

"Really? You must tell me about them, I was told that my eyes were very rare. Well Nahuel; my grandfather should be home shortly. I hope you don't mind hanging out with us till he gets here?"

"No, I'm flattered that you would even include me in your day beautiful." Nahuel said and Tati blushed at the complement.

I just know that he is not flirting with my fiancée. I have to get a hold on myself; she doesn't even find him attractive, right? Did Tati just blush? No, I don't want him included in our day; I don't give a damn what he's here for. Okay maybe I should just calm down and take a few breathes.

"Samuel you okay?" Tati touched my arm.

"Yeah I just don't trust leeches." I stared at Nahuel.

"I mean you no harm wolf. I am here by request to help Tatiaynna." Nahuel smiled at Tatiaynna.

"Samuel it's okay, granddad told me he was coming today. Come on and have a seat Naheul."

I let the leech walked by me and I watched the way he always looks at Tati. Always smiling in her face and giving her compliments on her beauty. Why the hell did he have to sit so damn close to her? I know he could smell me all over her, plus the babies. I just don't trust this Nahuel leech, he acts as if he is interested in more than just her well being. I see the way he looks at her and that's not just friendly.

**Nahuel's POV**

When I got to the Cullen's door I could smell the dog in the house. What I didn't expect was the beautiful woman that opened the door. She was gorgeous and her eyes; Mari is the only other vampire with violet eyes. Never in my hundreds of years of living have I seen another vampire with those eyes. She welcomed me into the Cullen home and I knew that it was Edward's granddaughter Tatiaynna. Edward told me that Jacob had a daughter before him and Nessie got married but he didn't mention how beautiful she would be. I felt an immediate pull to her; I needed to know everything about her. Her likes, dislikes, the things that make her happy. She was a mystery that I just had to solve; if there was a chance that she was my Mari's granddaughter I have to protect her.

I smiled at her and listen to her as she told me where the other Cullens where. I noticed how Samuel was being protective. I could smell him on her faintly. I could also sense that she was pregnant. She looks just like Mari when she was carry her daughter; what did she say she was going to name her...Jessica that was the baby's name. I wondered how long the two of them have been together.

"So if you don't mind me asking; how long have the two of you been together?" I slightly turned his head to the side.

"We've been together for three months now but it doesn't matter because she's my imprint and my alpha female." Samuel answered

"So you haven't known each other long than?" I smirked at Samuel.

"No we haven't but as Samuel stated, I'm his imprint and we have bonded with each other; so we have eternity do get to know each other." Tatiaynna smile at Samuel as she said it.

"I didn't mean to offend." I hope that I didn't make Tatiaynna unhappy with my questions.

"I know Nahuel, I read your thoughts. You were just being curious, I didn't take offense."

"I am glad, I would not want to offend you the first day I meet you." I said as I touched her hand.

She blushed again and smiled. She has a very alluring smile; just like my Mari she could light up a room when she smiled.

_"I hope that Samuel doesn't get too mad at me. I just like to see Tatiaynna happy." I thought_

"No I don't think that he can be mad at that." Tatiaynna said.

"Good don't want to make any new enemies." I laughed as Tatiaynna and I both looked at Samuel.

"I asked if I could be excused to go hunting while I waited for the Cullens to return home." She walked me to the door and let me hug her. I bowed to kiss her hand and then ran off into the forest. I had a lot to think about; if there was any chance, any chance at all that this was Mari's granddaughter I had to help her. Keep her and the babies safe; that's what Mari would have wanted me to do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

**Tatiaynna's POV**

I shut the door; turned to see Samuel watching me. I could tell by Samuel's body language that he wasn't too happy about Nahuel being here. I really didn't know how to feel about Nahuel being here; but I had to know about who else he knew with my eyes. I just knew that he was here to try to help me learn my past. My grandfather Edward said that Nahuel knew one of my relatives and could help; I wondered if that's who this Mari person was he keep thinking about. I wrapped my arms around my Samuel and let him take in my scent; that seem to help calm him a little. Nahuel is so interesting to me; my dad said that he is like Renesmee a human/vampire hybrid.

Samuel helps me clean the kitchen and the dishes. My great grandmother Esme walks in and smiles as she sees us cleaning. Samuel helps her bring in the rest of the bags and I help her put up the food. Samuel kisses me and tells me he's going home to check on his pack and do his patrols. Samuel said that Robert and Stacey's younger brother Charles and some kid named Cain are about to phase for the first time. I told him bye and finished helping Esme. I told her that Nahuel's here and out hunting. Esme called Carlisle to let him know; I went into the living room.

I sat down on the sofa and watched TV until my family came home. Rosalie came in first gripping about how the "damn mutt cheated". I laughed as she sat down beside me; I knew she had to be talking about my dad. They must have been racing home and she lost. Next my dad and Renesmee walked in laughing at Rosalie. I watched everyone else file in but I noticed that my brothers and sister where not among them.

"They had pack business to take care of, something about helping Samuel with the two new wolves." Edward answered me.

"Oh, granddad. Nahuel's here, he's out hunting right now but said he would be back."

"Good. Bella would you like to join me on a hunt and find Nahuel?"

"Sure sweetie, let me change my clothes."

I watched my grandparents; I hope that Samuel and I will be like that. I walked over to Renesmee and asked if I could talk with her. We went outside and walked around the grounds until we came to the gazebo. I sat down first, she sat down beside me.

"I wanted to thank you for letting me come and live with you guys. I know I have been a pain in the ass and brought danger to you…" I said to Renesmee.

"That's where I will stop you, Tati. You are family too; you're more than just Jacob's daughter. You're my daughter too. As far as being a pain in my ass, no more than your brothers and sister are. This thing with the Volturi is not your fault; they have always been after us for one thing or another. You are not to blame yourself any more about this, do you hear me? The whole family loves you and we are going to fight to keep you safe. I know that I could never replace your real mother but I would love to be a mother to you too." Renesmee held my hand as she smiled at me.

"Thank you...mom."

I reached out and hugged Renesmee "my new mom" as tight as I could. I could finally fill the whole that's been in my heart for years. I know she would never replace my real mother but just knowing that she wanted to be my mom was enough for me. We both turned our heads to see Alice standing there with a super huge grin on her face. I sighed; I knew what she was here for.

"I'm so happy! Now, let's get down to business shall we?" Alice squeezed in between us.

"So have the two of you picked a date?"

"No! That's what we discussing when Nahuel showed up. If you give me another day I will have that for you."

"Okay, fine. I assume that you want this to happen before the babies get here." Alice said to me.

"Yes, I would. Wouldn't want any more bastards running around the forest trying to get killed?" Alice and I both giggled

Mom had a confused look on her face. Alice informed her it was an inside joke from when Samuel and I met. She pouted wanting in on the joke. So Alice explained everything that had happened in the forest the first day Samuel and I met. Mom started laughing at how much I hated Samuel that day.

We settled on the wedding colors of Mahogany and cream being as it was a fall wedding. Alice was allowing us to pick dates between now and October 15th. Alice wanted to make sure I would still be able to fit into my dress and that I wasn't showing much. Than Alice wanted to know what I wanted as a baby theme for the baby shower.

"Surprise me, I trust your taste."

That made Alice's day, to have free reign over the baby shower and our wedding. I stood and stretched and my stomach growled. I giggled and pulled out my phone.

"Hey I was wondering how much longer you're going to be. I'm hunger and need to hunt."

"Sorry Tati, having problems with this kid named Cain; seems his phase was triggered by his imprinting on your sister Michelle. I will call you later, love you bye."

I wanted to hunt but not without him. I put the phone back in my pocket and walked back to the house. Esme asked if I was hungry; I said yes and she fixed me a plate. I sat down and did nothing but pick at my food. I could feel the urge coming on stronger, and I knew human food wouldn't sate it. I didn't want to bother any of my aunts and uncles they had already hunted. My grandmother and grandfather just came back with Nahuel. My brothers and sister weren't back yet. I pushed the plate away from me and ran upstairs.

I sat down and put my hand on my rounding belly. I smiled as my son was the first to talk with me.

_"Mommy we're hungry. Please go hunt" My son whined._

_"Stop being so picky, if you were so hungry you would have ate what mommy wanted." His sister answered._

I laughed at my daughter chastising her brother. I let them know that I was leaving to go hunt. I felt them send me waves of happiness. I changed into some sweat shirts and one of Samuel's shirts he had left over here. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and put on my running shoes. I ran down and let everyone know where I was going. Nahuel asked to come with me but I told him I just wanted some alone time. I could see the disappointment in his eyes but I did need to be alone right now.

After finishing a large buck elk, I decided to run to La Push; maybe a walk on First Beach would help me think. I sent word to granddad and left for La Push. With me running at half speed I was there in ten minutes. I got to the beach and took my shoes off. I walked down by the water and let the waves tickle my toes. I sat down on a washed up log and stared out into the horizon. It was so peaceful at here; I could stay here forever.

"I thought that was you." Michael sat down beside me

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"I just finish my patrol shift and was walking home for a change. You know Samuel's going to kill you if he finds you out here by yourself." Michael said as he sat down beside me.

"I'm not by myself, I'm with you." I said with sarcasm.

"Yeah now he's really going kill you and me." Michael stood up and held his hand out to me.

"Now why would he do that?" I looked at Michael.

"I don't know but for the last few months I've wanted to be around you and make sure you're okay. Kinda like a protector. I keep telling Samuel I only see you as a big sister but he doesn't believe me. He thinks I'm crushing on you or something." Michael stood staring at his feet.

"I'll talk to Sam, don't worry. You probably feel the need to protect me because I'm the alpha female of your pack now and I'm pregnant." I reached for Michael's hand.

As I touched Michael's hand I felt a hard kick from one of the babies. It took me by surprise because it hurt; Michael saw my reaction and grabbed my hand. I touched my belly and my daughter spoke.

_"He's my imprint mommy! You have daddy leave mine alone!" She demanded._

I was so caught off guard by what my daughter said that I looked at Michael. Just than Samuel runs up and grabs Michael and starts to growl. Michael pushes Samuel and growls back telling him it's not like that. I go to step in between them and pain rips through me. I fall to my knees and Michael reaches for me first. Samuel slaps Michael's hand away and tries to help me up. I grab Samuel's hand and he pulls me into his arms and starts to carry me back to his house. I ask for Michael to come too, it makes Samuel mad but he agrees.

Another pain rips through me and I ask Samuel to call my grandfather Billy and Quil Sr.; I touch my belly and speak with my daughter.

_"Baby girl you stop right now! Michael is right here and I'm not going to take him from you!"_

_"Sorry mommy, please don't let daddy hurt him. I can hear the anger in his voice." She pleads with me._

_"I'll try sweetheart. How did you know Michael was your imprint?"_

_"I don't know mommy, I just do." She tells me._

Billy and Quil Sr. came into Samuel's house; Billy ran up to me and kissed me on the forehead. I asked him was it possible to imprint on an unborn child. Quil Sr. said he had never heard of it happening but it didn't mean it wasn't so. Quil Sr. said after all Quil Jr. had imprinted on Claire as a baby and so did Jacob with Renesmee. I told him how Michael has been drawn to me since I became pregnant. How he feels he must protect me and because of it; it's cause a riff between Samuel and him. I told them of how my unborn daughter just told me that Michael is her imprint. Samuel stood up and looked over at Michael; Michael looked back at me confused.

"Welcome to fatherhood." Sam Sr. laughed and patted Samuel on the back.

"What the…? How could you imprint on my daughter and she's not even born yet?" Samuel hissed.

"Oh, Sammy baby. Your daughter would like for me to tell you to please not hurt Michael." I laughed as I said it.

"This is not funny! Michael outside, I need to talk to you! Now!" Samuel growled out an alpha command and Michael jumped up and followed Samuel outside to the back yard.

I touched my belly and let my daughter know that I tried; she sent me an image of sadness. I told her Michael would be okay and that I would talk with her father some more. Sam Sr. looked over at me and laughed some more land than walked outside to keep his son from hurting his future grandson-in-law. Emily sat down beside me and asked me if I was hungry. I told her I had already hunted and was fine now. I let her know that I was going to run back to my house. Sasha said she would come with me; it was almost time for her to run her patrol shift near the Forks-La Push border.

Once I got back to the house I explained to everyone what happened. Carlisle was very interested in my children's ability. He had a theory that the girl was able to see the future like Alice; that's how she knew her imprint. Dad asked how Samuel was taking the imprinting of his daughter. I laughed and told him how Samuel flipped and called Michael outside. I told them he should be here real soon. Dad said he couldn't wait to tease him about it; so did Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie.

No sooner had the words come out of my Dad's mouth than there was a knock on the door. My uncle Emmett opened the door and there was Samuel standing next to a very haggard looking Michael. Michael had a black eye and busted lip but it was healing already. Samuel came in fuming and sat down beside me.

"You can tell our daughter that I didn't kill him, but I don't like this." Samuel growled

"She can hear you just fine baby. And she wants to know why you beat him up; did he do something wrong?" I laughed as I relayed the message.

Samuel put his hand on my belly and let her read his thoughts. I could hear him trying very hard to explain what happened but she still didn't understand some things. So I told my daughter that I would explain it to her again when she was older. My son wanted to know why everyone was keeping him from sleeping and he growled. When I told Samuel that our son growled he smiled and rubbed my stomach.

**Few weeks later….**

Everyone was use to Michael being around the house all the time. Samuel still wasn't happy having Michael imprint on his daughter who wasn't even born yet. Samuel calmed down and Nahuel asked to speak with me alone. Nahuel decided to tell me he knew my grandmother Mari; that they had been in love. He told me how they met while she was on the run from the Volturi. She was already pregnant with my mother Jessica when they met. How the Volturi had killed my grandfather her husband and were trying to capture her. It was sad to hear Nahuel talk about my grandmother that way; you could hear the sadness in his voice. He let me know that my grandmother was an empathic; had telekinesis and had control of the element of fire. He said that my grandmother Mari had other powers but was not sure of what they were.

Nahuel told me how they lived together in hidden from the Volturi in the Amazon jungle for a year until they found her. Nahuel said that he helped raise my mother Jessica after she was born; Nahuel said he came home and found that my grandmother Mari had taken my mother Jessica and ran. He told me how he was heartbroken and missed my grandmother very much. Nahuel said he loved her deeply but understood why she left. He told me that I reminded him of my grandmother Mari; Nahuel said that he had to keep me safe, that's what grandmother Mari would have wanted him to do.

When I came back into the house Samuel looked angry but I didn't care. I went to my room and cried. I cried for all the pain that my family had endured trying to get away from the Volturi. I vowed that they would not let them rob me of my love; like they had done with my grandmother Mari and my mother Jessica. I damn sure wasn't let them do that to my kids either.

I looked up and noticed my calendar; shit the wedding was next week and the baby shower the week after that. I had totally forgotten about the wedding; not that I didn't want to get married it's just all the different things going on. I was excited about being Mrs. Tatiaynna Alicia Moore Uley. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror; my belly was really growing. Great granddad Carlisle said that it seem that my pregnancy was moving faster than mom's and that I had less than a month at the most not the two. Carlisle explained to Samuel and I that I was now about the same as a woman in her 37th wk of pregnancy. The babies were growing healthy and I was in the best shape ever. My grandparents were almost done with our wedding gift. My family got together and purchased an additional four acres of land close to the border of La Push and Forks and was building us a dream home. It was a seven bedrooms eight bathrooms cottage with a three bedrooms two and a half bathrooms guest house overlooking a lake. It was large enough for us to have our family and packs in.

**Week later…..**

My father started making jokes of wanting lots of grandchildren. I told him to be happy with the two he had now. As it got closer and closer to the wedding date, I started feeling funny. I was always grumpy or uncomfortable; Carlisle told me things were fine, I was getting close to my due date.

At last October 5th; it was a beautiful autumn day. Alice came into my room carrying breakfast. I tried to eat but I just wasn't as hungry as I should be. Rosalie came and started my hair while Alice did my make-up. Mom came in carrying my wedding gown that we had had altered three times since having it made. My mom hung the dress up and removed the zipper bag from around it. When Rosalie and Alice finished they walked me over to my dress. The three of them helped me into my Vera Wang wedding gown; placed my diamond white gold tiara on my head and pulled the veil down.

I could hear the orchestra playing softly in the background. I knew that everyone was here, my mind was buzzing around a mile a minute. I just couldn't knock this bad feeling I was getting. Mom opened my door and there stood my bridesmaids (Sasha, Michelle and Alexa) and flower girl (Samuel's little sister Megan). We all head down stairs and outside to take our places. I heard the music start and watched my bridal party proceed down the aisle first. The feeling that something was wrong was getting stronger.

Then the bridal march started and my dad took my hand and walked me down the aisle to my future husband. I smiled as I passed by all of our family and friends; my dad gave my hand a squeezed when we reached the altar. I looked up at Quil Sr. who was presiding over the ceremony; my father gave my hand to Samuel and stepped back. Samuel and I walked up to the altar and stood before Quil Sr. As I heard Samuel saying his vows; I couldn't help the feeling of dread that was coming over me.

"You are my life, my world, my sun; I pledge my love for Tatiaynna before my tribe and my pack. I will continue to be any and everything you need of me for eternity." Samuel said as he slid my wedding band onto my finger.

"You are my life, my world, my moon; I pledge my love for Samuel before my tribe and my pack. I will continue to be any and everything you need of me for eternity." I said and slid his wedding band onto his finger.

Quil Sr. spoke in his native tongue to the tribe and held his hands to the sky.

"Before mother earth and her children, this bond is set in stone. You may kiss your bride young wolf."

Samuel pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I heard everyone clapping and whistling; then that's when it all fell apart. My water broke on the steps in front of the altar than the pain started. My knees buckled and Samuel caught me; yelling to Carlisle that my water broke. I saw someone coming behind Samuel; I tried to scream but it was too late. My husband was being thrown into a tree across the yard. I saw him phase and run towards me; than pain cut through me again and I fell onto my knees.

"Get her and let's go! Aro is waiting and make sure nothing happens to her or the babies!"

I felt two sets of arms around me lifting me, than everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

"_Tatiaynna…Tatiaynna! You have to get up, don't let them take you. You can't let them take you. Get up off your ass now girl!_

The darkness gave way to a light; I could feel myself being drawn to the light. I could hear my mother's voice. I felt so weak, in so much pain, I just wanted it too all be over. I felt arms surround me and my mother sang the lullaby for me. I looked up into her violet eyes and she smiled.

"_Mom? I don't know if I can do this."_

"_Tatiaynna, I know you can. You have to fight; don't let them take you. You are a decedent of the fire goddess herself, queen of us all. Use your power over the element of fire. I can only hold them off a little longer. You will have to fight if you want your family to live…"_

Everything went black again and I could hear all the chaos around me. My eyes shot opened and I screamed. I threw the two Volturi guards to the ground and set them on fire. I could see the bodies burning and hear their screams. I could see the other fighting with the Volutri guards. Then I saw her, the vamp that had thrown Samuel into a tree; I levitated her above the ground; I blocked her power and made her watch. I fought through my labor pains as I spoke to her.

"I know who sent you bitch!" I growled between my teeth

"You don't scare me whore! If you were not so important to Aro I would kill you myself." Jane spat out.

"I'm glad; it's no fun when you're scared. Watch and learn; I want to send a message to Aro and the rest of the Volutri." I hissed.

Every Volturi guard I laid eyes on I set them to blaze; I heard Jane gasp and cry out as I killed every single one. For every contraction I felt I set another one on fire. Then I turned to her as she levitated before me; I saw her face and read her thoughts. Jane thought I was a monster, an abomination that needed to be destroyed. She was so scared I could smell her fear and it was so intoxicating. I smiled and let her see my fangs as I spoke.

"Silly trick; don't you know I will kill anyone that comes close to my family. If I'm a monster it's because the Volturi have made me that way."

I moved Jane closer to me as I started to laugh; I was blocking her powers. She was defenseless against me; I grabbed her by the neck and pulled her to me. As I was about to rip her throat out I heard my grandfather call to me.

"Tati, don't!"

I turned to see Carlisle, Edward and my dad standing close to me.

"Why? She would have killed you all today to get me!" I hissed.

"Don't Tati; if we kill her it will only start a war with the Volturi. That is something we don't want right now; think of the babies." Carlisle said

I took one last look at Jane and threw her into a tree; I saw her get up and run into the forest. I looked at Carlisle and collapsed onto the ground.

"I think they're coming…"

Samuel hurriedly carried me back to the gazebo and laid my body on the altar. Carlisle told Edward and dad to run and get blankets, sterilize some water and get his medical supplies from his office. They didn't have time to take me into the house I would be delivering right here in the gazebo. Aunt Alice had to take uncle Jasper deep into the forest away from me and all the blood to be on the safe side. As the contraction came I pushed and Carlisle held the first baby in his arms; it was my girl. He handed her to Esme and she cleaned her off and wrapped her up. Esme handed my baby girl to Sasha who ran her into the house and into the waiting nursery in Carlisle's office.

Samuel was smiling telling me she was beautiful and I was hit with another contraction. I pushed and out came my screaming mad baby boy. Carlisle handed him to Esme; she cleaned him and wrapped him and handed him to Michelle. Michelle ran him into the house and put him in the nursery. After passing my afterbirth, Samuel carried me into the main house and put me in my old room. Carlisle went into his office and checked on the twins and made sure they were healthy.

After about an hour of waiting to see my babies, the door to my room opened. Esme placed my little girl in my arms and Carlisle handed me my little boy. I held them in my arms and cried; I had been through so much to make sure they were safe. My daughter opened her eyes and put her hand to my face. I looked into her violet eyes and smiled.

"Hello Mari Arianna Uley." Samuel said as he kissed her softly on her head.

Samuel took his son out of my arms and held him. He opened his little hazel eyes and growled at his father. Samuel laughed and growled back. I looked over at them and smiled.

"Well hello Austin Jacob Uley." I said to my son as he looked over at me.

There was another knock on the door; my father popped his head in. I let him know that I was feeling okay and would be down in a minute. Carlisle checked me while Samuel held the twins; he told me that my recovering time was incredible. I had completely healed from the nature childbirth of my twins. My body was back to normal and no stretch marks; God it was good being a hybrid. I took a quick shower and changed into some shorts and a blue top. I came out and my husband moaned when he saw me.

"You're going to make it hard for me."

"Don't even think about it mister; we have to introduce the twins."

"Later?"

"Maybe, if you're a good wolf?" I grabbed Austin and opened the bedroom door.

Samuel and I walked down the stairs and into the living room where everyone was waiting. After a day like today, everyone need a little pick me up. I stood beside my husband; I holding Mari and him holding Austin. Everyone looked up and smiled.

"Everyone we would like to introduce Mari Arianna Uley and Austin Jacob Uley."

Samuel gave Mari to my dad and mom and I gave Austin to Sam Sr. and Emily. Samuel pulled me into his arms and held me. Sam Sr. looked up at us and grinned when Austin growled at him. Alice was holding Mari while Jasper was playing with her. My grandfather Edward came over to us.

"The house is ready so you can move in tonight. Esme and Alice decorated the house so there is nothing left to do but actually move in." Edward said

"Thanks granddad." I smiled back and gave him a huge hug.

"Tati, I don't mean to bring up; but we need to talk about what happened here today when you feel up to it." Edward placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Okay, I understand." I looked at my grandfather Edward.

He told me with his mind that he was very proud of me and I had nothing to worry about. I smiled at my grandfather Edward than I heard Esme gasp. I turned to see; a bottle levitating towards Austin. Austin calmly reached out and took it in his hand and started drinking. Carlisle looked over at me and Samuel; we all couldn't believe it.

"Wicked!" Emmett said as he held Austin.

"No fair, how come they get all the good powers?" Brendon whined.

"Did I just see Austin levitate a bottle at 3 hours old?" Samuel said to Carlisle

"Well although they are actually 3 hours and 20 minutes old their bodies and mental capacity is that of a 6 or 7 month old. They have the vampire gene which causes them to grow and mature fast. My theory is that they should stop growing between ages of 8 or 9 years but they will look around 18 or 19 yrs old. It's still too early to pinpoint the exact age. They will mature rapidly compared to other humans so for the time being I recommend home schooling." Carlisle said

"Good ole Vampire Academy" Ayden said laughing.

"The best there is!" Brendon commented

"Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie will be graduating this year and they will take over their education. Emmett, Bella and Alice can be in charge of training their mental and physical skills after school." Carlisle said

Samuel and I agreed; Samuel sat down in a chair pulling me into his lap. I was tired but I didn't realize how tired because I fell asleep in Samuel's arms. So while I was asleep and everyone was still technically at the wedding reception; everyone chip in to help move our things into our new home.

**Samuel's POV**

I carried my sleeping wife to our home and walked over the threshold. I kissed her lips softly so I wouldn't wake her; I carried her to our bedroom and put her on the bed pulled the sheets over her. She sighed and rolled over cuddling the pillows. I knew Tati would be out for hours. I needed to take the truck and go over to my parent's house to pack up some of my things and bring it over to our house. I decided to take Joshua and Robert with me; Michael was useless at the moment not being able to be far from Mari. I saw the way Michael looked at my daughter; I knew he would never hurt her. Still didn't mean I had to like it.

I got in Tati's truck with Joshua and Robert and headed over to my house. When I got there we went in, grab something to drink and then started loading up the truck.

"So we know it's your wedding night and all but we think that with all that went on we should stay at the guest house." Robert said putting a box into the back.

"We don't trust that they're gone. Ayden has Brady, Lance and Collin out there now running patrols.

"It was Brendon and Ayden's idea that you might want us closer to you while you are focused on Tati and the babies." Robert said putting another box in the back.

"So who's running patrols in La Push?" I asked

"Your dad and Ayden packs are running La Push patrols right now." Joshua answered

"Sounds good, I don't have a problem with that." I said as I closed the trunk door.

We got back into the truck and pulled out of my parents' driveway. Robert and Joshua were joking about the whole Michael imprinting on Mari. Robert said he couldn't wait for me to have more girls so they all could get girlfriends. I growled and that ended that conversation. When we got back to my house everyone was downstairs in my living room watching the game. My mom and Esme were in the kitchen cooking enough food to feed the army that was in the living room. I kissed my mom and quickly swiped a piece of steak.

I run upstairs to check on Tati and the babies; when I opened the door I saw my son and daughter cuddled under their mother. They looked so beautiful; all I could do was stare. I couldn't believe that this was my life now; I hope this isn't a dream. If it is than I might go insane if I wake up. I sat down on the dresser and just stared at them; my son stirred and opened his eyes. He lifted his head and started crawling towards me. I guess Carlisle was right about their age development. It still caught me off guard that my newborn son was crawling. I walked to the edge of the bed; Austin sat back on his butt and lifted his arms to me.

I reached down and picked him up and made sure that we quietly left the girls sleeping. I walked downstairs with my son in my arms and told Carlisle what he had done. Then I placed him down on the plush carpet and he crawled off toward Ayden.

"They are just amazing; can they both crawl?" Carlisle asked

"I don't know if Mari can of not, she's still sleeping." I answered

I watched Ayden pick up his nephew and start playing with him. We all laughed when Austin growled at Ayden and tried to give him this intimidating stare. Ayden laughed and growled back a little louder and Austin got mad and phased.

"What the…?" Ayden said as he sat there with a wolf pup in his lap snarling at him.

Austin lowered himself into attack position and was about to attack Ayden. I growled deep and loud and Austin whimpered and sat down in Ayden's lap and phase back. Now a very naked Austin was sitting in his uncle's lap peeing on Ayden's shorts. Brendon laughed at Ayden and Austin started to cry. I picked up my son and held him close to my chest.

"Oh, I get pissed on and he gets comforted." Ayden said and he stood up to go back to the main house to change.

He walked by me and ruffled Austin's black thick curly hair.

"It's okay little man, I'm not mad. Maybe we can play later." Ayden said to Austin

Austin heard his uncle Ayden and giggled; then he looked up and spoke.

"Mama."

I looked up to see Tatiaynna coming towards me with a bottle in her hand for Austin. I kissed her and she looked at me confused as to why our son was naked in my arms.

"Your son tried to have a pissing contest with your brother and lost." I laughed as I told Tati.

"Huh?"

"He tried to out growl Ayden and when that didn't work he phased and tried to attack him."

"He phased? You stopped him right?"

"No, I let him rip your brother Ayden to shreds."

"Smartass." Tati hissed at me.

"You walked into that one baby."

"Mari is talking and crawling. She woke me up saying Dada; then she followed me around the bedroom crawling."

"Well you just heard Austin and he crawled over to your brother and phased. Did Mari phase?"

"No."

"Do you think she will?"

"I don't know."

"Well whether she does or doesn't she still my angel." I looked down at Mari sitting on the carpet playing with Alice.

I put a diaper on Austin than put him down and he crawled over to his sister and starting playing. I sat down on the sofa with Tati cuddled under my right arm. We sat and watched are kids play.

**Tatiaynna's POV**

Samuel leaned over and nibbled on my ear and I giggled. Emily came up behind us and announced that dinner was served. It was like a stamped of wild animals with all of the La Push boys running for the food. Samuel told me to sit down and he would bring a plate. Once the chaos died down and everyone finished; we decided to watch a movie. I had Austin in my lap sleeping and Mari was playing with her daddy.

"Are you sure you don't mind not having a honeymoon right now?" Samuel whispered into my ear.

"Baby with all that is going on I wouldn't want to leave. I would be too worried about the babies and our families. It's really okay; we have the rest of eternity for a honeymoon." I leaned into his neck and kissed it.

Samuel growled low enough only for me to hear and I giggled again. Michael came over and asked to play with Mari. Samuel reluctantly handed a happy, giggling, Mari over to Michael. She wrapped her little arms around Michael's neck and he hugged her back. It was so cute to watch even if Samuel didn't like it. Emily came over to us and took Austin out of my lap.

"I know you can't go anywhere to have your honeymoon but you can still have a honeymoon. Don't worry Esme and I will clean up and we have the babies. I'll kick all the others out to the guest house and you enjoy your husband." Emily winked at me.

She didn't have to tell us twice, Samuel grabbed my hand and we ran upstairs so fast. We heard Esme and Emily laughing at us from upstairs. Samuel pushed me against our bedroom door and kissed me hard. Then he picked me up and opened the door; carrying me over the threshold. He kicked the door shut with his foot and put me down on the bed. Samuel looked around our bedroom and for the first time noticed we had a California King bed.

"The things I'm going to do to you in this bed." Samuel growled and pulled me closer to him.

"Really? Show me what you got big boy!" I teased while slowly unbuttoning my top.

Samuel pulled back from the bed and stood watching me. I stood on our bed and slowly striped for my husband. I let my top fall behind me to reveal a strapless red lace bra. I heard Samuel give me my warning growl but I couldn't stop this was too much fun. I than turned my back to Samuel and unzipped my shorts; bent over and pushed them down to my ankles. Letting Samuel see the red lace Brazilian thong tanga I was wearing. I stood up and kicked the shorts onto the floor. I turned to face Samuel; his eyes glazed over with lust and he was panting. I sat down on the bed slowly arched my back and slid my hand down into my thong and started to play with my clit. My eyes were closed and I licked my lips and moaned his name. I opened my eyes slowly; grinned seductively and pulled my fingers out of my thong. I held them towards him and giggled.

"Wanna lick?"

He crawled onto to the bed slowly, like he was stalking his prey. When Samuel came close to my fingers; he sucked them into his mouth and closed his eyes. Samuel moaned and crawled closer to me; this time growling as he let my fingers slid out of his mouth. He wrapped one of his massive arms around my waist and pulled me closer. He licked and sucked my lips until I moaned into his mouth. Then he pushed his tongue into my mouth and moved it in circles around mine. I felt him unsnap my bra and he throw it; his kisses traveled to my breast. Each nibble making my nipple perk; he rolled my nipple between his teeth gently making me beg.

**Samuel's POV**

I heard Tati beg me not to stop; I held her breast with my hand and rolled the other nipple between my finger tips. I could smell how aroused she was and it was driving me insane. I wanted to taste her again like I had when I sucked on her fingers. I pushed her back onto the bed and pulled her thong off. I kneeled down between her thighs and started kissing her inner thighs. Slowly sucking and biting her thighs; leaving little love marks. I than pushed my tongue into her wet lips; she tasted so damn good. I licked her slow making her whisper my name. Moving my tongue around in circles sucking on her clit; Tati arched her back when I placed my fingers inside. I worked them gently in and out making her buck and grind against my hand and face. I started to lick and suck on her clit as I worked my fingers inside of her. I knew she was getting close to climaxing by the way she moaned and grinded against me.

"Samuel I want taste you too …please baby."

I can't deny Tati anything, especially when she asked like that. I pulled up from between her legs and looked at her. She sat up and pulled me into a passionate kiss and laid me back onto the bed. She pulled my drawstring shorts down and threw them onto the floor. She started placing soft kisses up my inner thighs as she placed herself between my legs. I closed my eyes and let her take control.

I felt her take me in her hand and kiss around the head slowly; I growled her name. Damn that feels good; she wrapped her lips around the head and moved her tongue in circles. I felt Tati moved her mouth the length of my shaft taking all of me into her mouth. She moved me in and out of her mouth slowly; taking my balls in her soft hands. Then she kissed and sucked my balls as she worked my penis with her hand. Then she placed me back into her mouth sucking and twirling her tongue around the head in circles. I started bucking and grinding into her mouth as she deep throated me. I could feel myself getting close and didn't want to cum in her mouth.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and she looked up at me smiling. She crawled up and straddled my waist grinding her wet clit against me. I pushed into her and she gasped; putting my hands on her waist I bucked into her. Tati moved her hips in circles moving her body up and down. When she moved her hips to the point where only my head was still inside her, she stopped.

"Tati, don't tease…you know that feels good."

She wraps her hand around my neck and she came down and grinded against me. I pulled her down and bucked into her hard and deep making her groan. I sat up and pulled her into me as I pushed harder. I placed one hand on Tati's lower back and the other around her neck; pulling her towards me as I pushed into her. Tati grinded against me running her nails down my back; I began thrusting harder and deeper into her. I could feel her walls tightening around my penis; I knew I was about to cum.

"Samuel… I'm about to cum."

I thrust deeper and harder until I felt myself getting closer; I felt her walls tighten around me again and she threw her head back and screamed my name. I exploded into her and keep going until I had nothing left to give. Once I was done I kissed her softly and we lay down on the bed. I pulled her into my chest and held her; listening to her heartbeat. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being with my wife.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

I opened my eyes and looked over to see Samuel was gone. I slowly got up and stretched my limbs and got out of the bed. I could smell food, and I knew that Esme and Emily had to be still here cooking. I looked at the clock and it was almost noon. I couldn't believe I had slept that long. I got a quick shower and walked downstairs. Ayden was the first to greet me sitting on the sofa playing PS3 with my husband.

"Morning sis…or afternoon however you want to look at it."

"Morning Mrs. Uley." Samuel said pausing the game and getting up.

Samuel wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. Ayden made gagging noises and commented on their game being paused for that. Samuel rolled his eyes went to sit back down and finish playing Madden 10 with my brother. I saw Esme and Emily in the kitchen talking but no kids. When I went to the kitchen bar to grab a plate they smiled at me.

"Hey honey, did you get any sleep?" Emily said trying not to laugh.

"Yes and No. Where's Austin and Mari?"

"Your aunt Alice couldn't wait to take them shopping with Rosalie." Esme fixed me a cup of coffee.

"Is that okay being that Austin keeps phasing the way he does." I asked Esme.

"Well Michelle went with them to help just in case he does." Esme smiled and sipped her coffee.

"Okay. So where is everybody than?"

"Well your father in law is outside with Emmett, Jason, Jasper, Edward, Brendon and your dad playing basketball. Carlisle is at the hospital and Renesmee and Alexa are on their way here. And the rest of the packs are running patrols between La Push and Forks." Emily said taking a bit of her bagel.

The doorbell rang and mom and Alexa came in smiling. Alexa gave me a hug and asked where the babies where. Mom came in and sat down beside me at the bar.

"Sorry Alexa but your little niece and nephew have been kidnapped by Alice, Rosalie and Michelle. It's no telling when they'll be back if they are shopping with Alice."

"Ahhh… I was looking forward to seeing them before anybody else."

"You have to get up early to beat Alice." Mom said laughing.

When my cell phone started to ring and I looked at the caller id. I smiled; I couldn't believe it, I flipped the phone opened. When I heard her voice I grinned and ran to sit down on the sofa."What's up troll; it's so good to hear your voice. Did you enjoy visiting Tony in England?"

"I'm on my way back to the states; I thought mom would have told you by now. You know she can't hold water." Raven tried to fake a laugh but I could hear sadness in her voice.

"Tell me what; and why do you sound like you're about to cry?" A few seconds went by before Raven answered me.

"That I broke off the engagement." Raven sighed into the phone.

"Raven; what happened in England? Before you say anymore where are you?" I asked Raven feeling myself getting upset.

"Well I am at JFK International Airport; I just don't know what I want to do now." Raven's voice was starting to waver.

"Raven, don't cry please...get a connecting flight to Seattle, Washington. Let auntie know you're going to be with me for a while." I told Raven as I tried to keep my voice calm.

"Tatiaynna I can't you just drop in, you just got married…" Raven whined.

"Bullshit Raven, you're more than my cousin you're my sister; get a connecting flight and call me right back." I demanded.

Raven hung up the phone and walked up to the flight counter, she bought a connecting flight to Seattle, Washington. She sat down and looked at her phone when she flipped it opened to make a call to her cousin Tatiaynna; it was a picture of her and her ex-fiancé Tony. She couldn't believe she had caught him with her best friend Ashley from school, in his barracks' room fucking. She was so angry, hurt and betrayed. When she asked him why he did it; he couldn't even think of an answer. Tony just kept asking for her to forgive him and to work things out. Raven pushed the thought from her mind and dialed Tatiaynna's cell phone. She waited as it rang three times, and then she heard Tatiaynna answer.

"Raven?" I asked her trying to remain calm.

"Yeah, it's me I will be there in about four hours." Raven huffed.

"Good I will be there to pick you up. And then you can explain why I shouldn't kick Ashley and Tony's ass." I said with malice in my voice.

"Because they deserve each other and I don't give a shit." Raven said trying not to cry.

"Your temper was always better than me; if that was me…" I glanced over at Samuel.

"I know you would have killed them both and buried the bodies." Raven said as she cracked a smile thinking about it.

"I would have burned them, no evidence." I said as Raven laughed for the first time.

"Well, they are calling me to board the plane." Raven got up and grabbed her computer bag.

"Love you girl." I said to Raven.

"Love you too." Raven ended the call; I closed my cell phone and put it back in my pocket.

I closed my cell phone and put it back in my pocket. Samuel was looking at me again I knew he had heard the whole conversation. He grinned at me and touched my hand.

"She's your family that means she's my family too. Sorry to hear about that jackass, I would never do that too us."

"I know; I'll kill you." I said matter of factly.

"Damn! That's cold as shit Tati." Ayden said from the floor.

I looked at Samuel smiled angelically and kissed his noise. Samuel looked hurt but grabbed my arm. He pulled me into a deep kiss and ran his fingers through my hair.

"You're sexy when you're mad." Samuel whispered to me.

"Not mad." I said back to him.

"You are, you want a piece of that guy Tony so bad." Samuel smirked and laughed.

"He hurt her, nobody hurts my family." I whined and pouted.

"So I take it you and Raven are close?" Samuel said trying to calm me.

"She's more like a sister than anything. She's my aunt Marie's only child beside having to take care of me. We are the same age and so we were raised like twins." I said proudly.

"She can stay as long as she wants, but you might want to explain the treaty line to her so that she doesn't get hurt." Samuel said to me.

"That's not going to be a problem; Raven's like me, a hybrid. My mom wasn't the only vamp in the family with a weakness for wolves." I kissed Samuel

"Bad girl…don't start what you can't finish." Samuel said huskily.

"I finish everything I start." I licked Samuel's lips slowly with a devilish grin.

Samuel growled low and I knew he wanted to me, I wanted him too. But I knew that I had to get ready and drive to Seattle. I pulled back, placed my hand on his cheek. Samuel leaned into my touch and growled.

"I have to get ready to leave and get Raven."

"I know." Samuel kissed the palm of my hand and smiled

"Go ahead, get ready. I will be waiting for you when you get done."

I ran upstairs and opened my closet; I pulled out a black BeBe tank top and pair of straight leg jeans. Brushed my hair and put my clothes on; bounded downstairs with my keys in my hand. Samuel jumped up off the couch and met me at the door. My brother Ayden told me bye as he left out to check on the pack in La Push. Samuel and I walked out to the garage and Samuel unlocked the doors. I got in and Samuel started the truck. We pulled out and headed to Seattle to pick up Raven.

**Raven's POV**

I got off the plane and walked to the baggage claim area. I waited as the luggage traveled around the belt. After about five minutes I saw my bags come around the corner. I reached for my bags and I stopped; I sniffed. I grabbed my bags and turned to see my cousin (more like a sister) standing behind me. I dropped my bags and ran into her arms. Tatiaynna hugged me tight and whispered into my ear.

"I miss you sis."

"I missed you too." I said with tears falling.

I had never really cried except for two times; when Tatiaynna left to come here and now after breaking up with Tony. I knew when Tatiaynna saw me crying it would piss her off even more. I tried to quickly turn my head after we hugged but she grabbed my chin and looked me dead in the eyes. She growled and I saw a flash behind her violet eyes, I knew Tony was in deep shit now. Tatiaynna moved her hand and I grinned like a child; she smiled back at me. Than a dark tanned muscled God stepped from behind her and reached for my bags and smiled.

"Oh Rav this is my husband Samuel of the Quileute tribe." Tatiaynna smiled as Samuel finished grabbing up my luggage.

"Hi, I've heard a lot about you. I hope you know that you are welcome to stay as long as you want." Samuel smiled at me holding my bags.

"Thank you, I hope everything you heard was good." I smiled back at Samuel

"For the most part, why is there something I should know?" Samuel teased

"If I tell you than I have to kill you." I put my arm around Tatiaynna's shoulders and we started laughing.

Samuel looked confused and I could tell he wanted to know what was so funny about what I said. We walked out to the airport parking lot and Samuel put my luggage in the truck. I opened the back door and got in; we started our drive back to La Push first. Samuel said that he had to introduce me to the pack leaders so that they would be aware of a new wolf on their land.

I yarned, feeling the jet lag sooner than anticipated; damn must have fallen asleep the whole ride back. When I opened eyes again Tatiaynna was smiling at me and we were parked outside someone's home. Samuel had gotten out of the truck and went inside. I opened the door and got out; walked towards the house behind Tatiaynna. We walked into a house and were welcomed by a group of people. Samuel introduced me to Quil Sr. the head of the Quileute council of elders.

"Hello we welcome you to the Quileute land any family of the Uley's and Black's are our family." Quil Sr. said

"Thank you. I am honored to be welcomed among your tribe." I smiled back

"I remember your mother, how is she doing?" Quil Sr. asked.

"She is doing well, I'll tell her that you asked about her."

"It's nice seeing you again Raven Moore." Quil Sr. said and whinked at me.

We left the house in La Push and rode into Forks, where Tatiaynna lives. She told me she actually lives on the border of La Push and Forks. Tatiaynna told me it was easier for both families, since the Cullens are not allowed on Quileute land. Samuel explained the treaty between the Cullens and the Quileute tribe. He explained how they had learned to coexist over time. When we pulled up to Samuel and Tatiaynna's house my mouth flew open. I couldn't believe it; it was beautiful. Samuel pulled into the garage and parked the truck. Samuel grabbed my bags and took them into the house to my room.

I got out of the truck and followed Tatiaynna and Samuel into the house. When we walked in Tatiaynna introduced me to her great grandmother Esme; who looked no older than 35. Than to her mother in law, Samuel's mother Emily; she was very pretty even with the old scar on her face. I was given welcoming hugs by Esme and Emily. I could tell Emily was a nurturer by the way she waited on me. Her and Esme made sure that I had eaten and then showed me to my room. Once I took a shower, changed my clothes I laid down.

I was awoken by Tatiaynna calling my name; I opened my eyes and smiled at her. She told me that dinner was ready and that everyone was downstairs waiting to meet me.

"You sure do know how to make a girl feel welcomed around her." I half smiled, half grumbled.

"Yeah we do, come meet your niece and nephew." Tatiaynna smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Okay." I said excitedly.

I sat up and climbed out of bed against the protest of my body. We walked downstairs and that's when I saw them. Austin and Mari looked up at me; I phased right there in the living room. I heard some gasps; I guess they had never seen a person phased so effortlessly and fast. I growled low telling them to come over. Austin and Mari both phased and ran over to me. One of the vampire powers was empathy; the other was speed. I lowered my head never breaking eye contact with them and nuzzled both their noses with my own. I was letting them take in my scent as well as getting theirs; at the same time helping them to feel safe with me. I heard Tatiaynna tell me that that was the very first time that Mari phased. After talking with Austin and Mari for a moment I watched them phase back and I told them I would be back. My vampire blood had enhanced my wolf abilities; I was able to phase effortlessly and I was abnormally strong even for a wolf.

I had gotten so caught up in the moment of meeting my niece and nephew that I had forgotten I had ruined my clothes. I ran up stairs quickly, phased and put on a pair of jeans and a baby tee on. I came back downstairs and sat down on the carpet to finish playing with them. The front door opened and I heard voices; Tatiaynna came over picked up Austin and Mari. I stood and turned to meet the voices.

"This is my brother Brendon." Brendon came over and hugged me and smiled.

"This is my sister Michelle." Michelle came over and did the same thing.

"And this is my brother Ayden who is one of the pack leaders." Tatiaynna said and Ayden lifted his eyes to meet mine.

Our eyes met as he was touching my hand. I felt a pull and electricity run through my body. I couldn't look away and I felt hot all over. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown and he smiled. His smile was like sunshine; this Ayden was sexy as hell. I wonder since I'm Tatiaynna's cousin by married would that still make it incense? Than Tatiaynna's voice broke through my concentration, I blinked and looked at her.

"Hey, space cadet; you mind coming back to earth." Tati said to me.

"So you going to say something to her or stare the color off of her." Brendon said

"Hi, I'm…" I was about to introduce myself when he interrupted.

"Raven" Ayden said in a whisper.

**Ayden's POV**

I felt the electricity ride down my spine, felt the heat and could feel pull. Raven was beautiful; light tan skin, with green eyes, shaped like an hour glass, her long chestnut brown hair was almost to her waist. She looked at me and I felt the pulling again. I could see pain in her green eyes and I wondered who had hurt her. I didn't know the whole story about what happened; but I could feel her pain and I didn't know how to stop it or make it go away. I really wanted to kill the asshole that broke her heart. I just couldn't stop staring at her; I hope she didn't think I was some sort of stalker.

"Raven's a hottie." Brendon laughed

"You think he has a chance?" Samuel said

"Only if she's nothing like Tatiaynna." Brendon said to Samuel.

"What's that supposed to mean, ass?" I said to Brendon.

I looked up again and Raven was going to sit on the sofa, I sat down beside her and smiled. She looked into my eyes again and smiled; I could see the sadness behind her eyes. I wanted to take away her pain; I could feel her emotions and it aggravated me because I couldn't do anything about it. I wanted to take her into my arms and tell her everything was alright and make her happy. My heart was racing; skipping beats and my stomachs was turning flips. The heat that was coming off Raven was almost too much; I knew she felt it too.

She was introducing herself to me but I knew her name already. That's when Brendon came over and slapped me on my back; breaking our eye contact.

"Welcome to my world bro." Brendon laughed

"Who would have known that his imprint would be Tatiaynna's cousin." Samuel said

I looked up again and she was going to sit on the sofa, I sat down beside her and smiled. I wanted to know everything about my angel; but I would take it slow, I didn't want to scare her off. She looked into my eyes again and smiled; I could see the sadness behind her eyes. I wanted to take her into my arms and tell her everything was alright and make her happy. Tatiaynna was saying something to me but I couldn't tear my eyes from Raven's.

"Ayden…Ayden!" My sister Tati yelled.

"Huh?" I looked at my sister.

"Do you think I could talk with you a moment upstairs?"

"Yeah, sure no problem." I got up off the sofa.

I followed Tatiaynna upstairs and into one of the other guest bedrooms.

"Tati; what really happened to your cousin?" I asked my sister as she pulled me into the downstairs study.

"Raven caught her fiancée Tony and her best friend Ashley sleeping with each other in his dorm room." Tati said as she growled the last part.

"How long is she staying?" I asked Tati as she leaned against the desk.

"I'm not sure; Raven was taking 6 months off to travel before she starts med school." Tati looked at me.

"You think Raven will take him back?" I asked trying not to seem so obvious.

"That rat bastard; not if I get him first!" I watched Tati's eyes change; they seemed to glow with intensity.

"Take a number." I mumbled but Tati heard me, than she looked at me and grinned.

"Ayden I just wanted to ask that you take your time with Raven." Tati looked at me with concern on her face. "Raven and I are related by marriage; so we're not blood technically. Ayden; do me a favor and take your time with Raven."

"I will be anything she needs me to be, I would never hurt her."

"I know it's just; she just broke off her engagement with her boyfriend of three years."

"Tati, does she still have feelings for Tony?"

"I would think so, they had been together for three years and they were engaged. I know you would never hurt her, just take your time with her."

"Like I said before, I will be anything she needs me to be." I smiled at my sister.

I walked back into the living room; I shook my head when I realized that I had forgotten that I called a pack meeting tonight. Both Samuel's and my pack where sitting around talking and waiting to eat. I saw Raven sitting beside Joshua talking and laughing. I couldn't help but be a little jealous that someone else was able to put a smile on her face. Tati touched my arm and told me that I should go ahead call the meeting so everyone could eat after. I called the pack meeting in the living room with Samuel going over the new patrol schedules and introducing new pack members. I also introduced Raven to the pack to let them know that she would be running with us sometimes.

I tried not to glaze over at Raven because every time I did I would lose my train of thought. I knew Tati could hear what I was thinking so I was trying to keep my mind clear but it wondered when Samuel took over the meeting. Just being in the same room with Raven was hard; I couldn't really tell her how I felt because she didn't know me from Jack. I didn't want to come off as some sort of creepy stalker. I just wanted her to be happy again.

Samuel called the meeting to an end and everyone gathered around the kitchen to eat. I fixed my plate and sat down at the table across from Raven. Raven looked at me and smiled again; it looked as if she was happy to see me. She smiled at me; God I wish she was doing that because of something I'd done. I sat down to join in on the conversation between her and Joshua.

"So your biology father is Meherrin Indian and he's the wolf part of you?" Joshua asked to confirm that he heard Raven correctly.

"Yes, when my mother and father broke up she married my step father who is a vampire like her."

"So your step father was okay with you not being a full vampire?"

"Yes, he has never treated me any differently. He calls me his daddy's girl; in truth he was there for me more than my biology father had ever been."

"So what happened?" I asked

"They grew apart; he never cheated on my mother. He says to this day that he still loves my mother deeply but he could see that she was never truly happy with him. I guess my mother's heart still belongs to my biology father."

"That must have been hard on him; being in love with someone that's in love with someone else." Joshua said as he took another bite of his food.

"So how long are you staying?"

"I'm not sure yet; right now I'm just trying to get my head clear. I had graduated early from high school; I thought I would take six months off and travel before I actually start college." Raven said looking at me and smiled.

"Tati said you want to be a pathologist." Raven looked impressed that I knew that.

"Yes; after the first two years I will be declaring my major. I didn't know anyone else would know that." Raven looked at me with interest.

"So do you have a boyfriend back home worrying about you?" Joshua asked and I watched the sadness consume her eyes.

"I had a fiancé before I caught him sleeping with my best friend. Excuse me." Raven said than stood up with her plate and walked out of the dining room.

"So do you have a boyfriend back home worrying about you?" Joshua asked

"I had a fiancé before I caught him sleeping with my best friend. Excuse me." Raven said than stood up with her plate and walked out of the dining room.

"Nice going dick!" I said to Joshua

"I didn't mean too; I didn't know. I was only trying to help out; everyone said you imprinted on her. I was just trying to get you some information." Joshua said

"I don't need any help; I can talk for myself." I said and got up from the table to find Raven.

I went into the kitchen but Raven wasn't in there. Emily said that Raven left through the back door. I put my plate in the sink and walked out to find Raven. I whispered her name, knowing she could hear me. Raven answered me; she was down on by the lake standing on the pier. I walked up to her and saw her looking out over the lake.

"I just want to let you know that he was a fool to let you go." I said to her

"Thanks but I think you're a little bias." Raven said sighing

"Regardless, a blind man can see that you are a beautiful, intelligent woman. Any man would be lucky to call you his. You shouldn't let this asshole make you feel any less than your true worth." I heard Raven sigh again, plus she acknowledge that I'm her match. Any other time I should have been happy; but the fact that this asshole Tony had hurt her was going to make it hard for her to trust me or anyone else.

Raven turned to look at me; she had been crying. I would kill this Tony for sure if I ever met him. I pulled her into my arms and she buried her head in my chest and cried. I held her tight within my arms; I would let her get this out. I would be anything Raven needed me to be; right now she needed a comforter. Once Raven stopped crying she turned her head to the side and I felt her wrap her arms around my waist. I kissed the top of her head; she looked up into my eyes.

"Thank you, I really needed to get that out." Raven sniffed.

"That's what I'm here for." I whispered to her.

"So we better get back before Tatiaynna thinks I threw myself in the lake." Raven said laughing weakly

She withdrew her arms from around me and kissed me lightly on the cheek. Just the feel of her lips on my skin made my heart skip beats. We both walked back to the house; she told me goodnight and went upstairs to bed. I rounded up my pack and went to do our patrols. When I got back I took a shower, got dressed than knocked on my sister's door. Tati opened the door yarning and rubbing her eyes.

"The house better be on fire Ayden."

"I know she just broke off her engagement but how deep were her feelings for Tony?" I asked her as she came out of her bedroom to talk to me in the hall.

"They dated for two years in high school; then he graduated and went to England to study at Cambridge. Tony came back during the holidays and proposed; their plan was to get married before she started med school. Tony went back to England; Raven told me she was going to England to surprise him after her graduation." Tati leaned against the wall rubbing her eyes and yarning.

"All I want to do is make her happy; I can't stand to see her walking around like this." I said to my sister.

"Tony and Raven have history together and it's going to take awhile to get over this. That dickhead was her life as much as I hate to admit it; they were happy and he never mistreated her until now. I just don't understand how if you guys love us so much why you have to go and fuck it up." Tati stated as she rolled her eyes.

"Well I can't speak for anyone else but I can say that if given the opportunity with Raven I won't make that mistake." I smiled at my sister.

I told my sister I was going to leave and let her go back to sleep. Tati turned and walked back into her room where Samuel was still sleeping and shut the door. I walked pass the guest room and stopped; I wanted to knock but I didn't want to wake her. I was about to walk away from the door when Raven told me to come in. I opened the door and shut it behind me. I sat down on the sofa in the room. Raven was sitting on the bed in a tank and shorts; damn she looked beautiful. She smiled at me and pulled her long hair into a make shift bun. I could smell the chamomile on her skin. I felt the pull, the rush of heat run over my skin; I watched her lick her lips. Damn this was driving me to distraction.

"Was there something you wanted?" Raven asked me finishing her hair.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright after what happened by the lake." I watched her lift her eyes and stare into mine.

"I'm fine thanks for checking up on me." I moved to get up when she called my name. "Ayden, I feel it too." She looked down in her lap. "It's just my feelings for Tony…"

"I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for. I've waited for you this long; I'm in no rush." I got up walking towards her; I leaned down and kiss her lips softly.

A spark of electricity ran down my spine, my heart sped up, the pull was intense; I pulled back before anything else could happen. I walked out of the room and shut the door quietly. I rounded up my pack and went into La Push to do our patrols with that kiss on my mind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Chapter 13**

**Two Weeks Later…**

Mari and Austin were officially a month old now looked like they were ten months old. They had begun to pull up on things and try to walk in their human form; in their wolf forms they were unstoppable. I had to admit they were quite fast in there wolf forms even for babies. Raven had decided to move in with Samuel and I; she enrolled at Washington University to be close to Ayden. Michelle had imprinted on a nice guy at school; Cain Brooks the ex-quarterback of Forks High School football team before he phased a few months back. Now Cain no longer played due to a serious injury that Dr. Cullen had treated (completely fictitious but necessary). Alice hadn't had any visions about the Volutri; no vampires scouting through the forest. Everything had calmed down and was getting back to normal, if you could call a house full of vampires and werewolves normal.

I decided it was time to go back to high school and finish out the year with my brothers and sister. Carlisle took me up the school and enrolled me as a Black; the story was I was the last of the Black children and Carlisle had to fight my foster family to get me. So I was officially my dad's twin sister and the older sister of Ayden, Michelle and Brendon. Carlisle handed me my senior schedule; I was in AP English with my mother, Alice. My Government class was with Alice and my dad; Trig with Jasper, Emmett and Bella. Chemistry I was alone; study hall again alone because I tested out of Spanish. Last but not least gym with Rosalie and Edward; was looking forward to that class. I had the same lunch with my family so I wasn't worried about eating alone, just not getting enough to eat.

I was told after a month I could to test out of Chemistry, Trig and AP English. I had already taken most of these classes back home. I was going to a prestigious private school (Brenton Academy for Girls) and they were very advance. So by the next semester I would only have three classes a day and would get to leave at 12 noon every day. I think my dad was a little jealous; I told him I would tutor him so he got good grades. As I walked down the hall with my family people were staring and whispering. I could read their minds and it made laugh to know I intimidate a person without every saying a word. My vampire blood made me look flawless like Aunt Rosalie; my wolf blood gave me my tanned skin, height and demigod body.

My AP English class I walked in and sat down next to Alice and my mom; the teacher started the class and I tried to play attention but it was so hard being I had already taken this course before. So I figured I would participate and keep myself occupied; taking part of the book discussions and answering questions. My AP English teacher Mrs. Crest was very impressed. My mother and Alice looked proud of me as well. When class was over I walked out of class and my dad was waiting to walk Alice and I to government. I could tell this class was not my dad's favorite; I had to constantly wake him to keep him from getting in trouble. I was so glad when government was over, just so I could chastise my father for not paying attention.

"Dad you know I will not tutor you if you don't at least try to pay attention during class." Wagging my finger at my dad.

"Sorry I had late patrols last night and I didn't get any sleep."

"I'll let it slide this time mister but next time…"

"Hey who's the parent here?" My dad whispered.

I found my way to Trig by some miracle; I came in and sat down in the empty seat next to the window. I could feel someone staring at me so I lifted my head and noticed some guy a few rows over looking. When I made eye contact he smiled and looked away quickly. I pulled my notebook out and started taking notes; all during class this guy would stare at me. I read his thoughts; they didn't even make porno's this graphic. I almost lost my cool and asked him what the hell was his problem but I noticed Jasper out the corner of my eye shaking his head. I made up my mind not to make eye contact with this perv…just finish taking notes and wait for the bell.

The bell rang and I jumped up and started packing my things as quickly as possible. I dropped a pencil and when I reached over to pick it up; there was the perv from two rows over. I didn't make eye contact and thanked him for handed me my pencil.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, so you're new here huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Tati let's go before you're late for your next class." Emmett said.

"Who are you?" the guy spat.

"One of her very over protective brothers!" Emmett hissed.

"Well I'll see you around Tati, is it?" the guy said with a smirk.

Emmett was about to reach out and grab the guy when Bella stopped him and Jasper sent him calming waves. Bella told me to go ahead to class and I left them to calm down Uncle Emmett. I walked to Chemistry class and gave the teacher my schedule. He introduced me and sat me down with a lab partner; I was right next to the perv from Trig. Why did I deserve this, I sighed and sat down beside him. I put my bag beside my stool and pulled out a notebook.

"I'm Greg; so here are the notes from class you missed so far." Greg handed me his notebook.

"Thanks, my name is Tatiaynna." I quickly started to copy his notes so I didn't have to worry about having to talk to him any further.

"So Tatiaynna, I heard your brother call you Tati; what's that a nickname?" Greg said smiling

"Yes…a family nickname. You can just call me Tatiaynna." I said through pursed lips.

"I think I like Tati better, sounds sexy." Greg said winking at me.

Than Greg put his hand on my thigh and squeezed it. I jumped knocking over my text book; Mr. Pritchard asked was I alright. I answered yes and then looked back at Greg.

"If you want to see graduation, you would do well to remember that I don't like to be touched." I hissed out.

"Feisty, I like that."

"Greg…cut the shit. This entire Super Bad McLovin act isn't working; if you think I'm cute just say so or keep your mouth shut. I would hate to be the cause of your unfortunate accident evolving one or more or my brothers." I finished coping his notes.

"I…I sorry, can we start again?" He looked scared.

"Sure, why not. My name is Tatiaynna Black." I looked up at Greg and smiled.

"I'm Greg Cooper sorry I was acting like an ass." Greg smiled back.

"So I'm done copying the notes, so let's get down to work."

For the rest of class Greg was a gentleman, we did our class experiments and when the bell rang we were friends. Greg asked if I had met anyone else yet. I told him no as I packed up the rest of my things and headed to the café. I walked in after him and followed him to a table. Greg smiled and introduced me to everyone.

"Hey everyone this is Tatiaynna Black; this is Simon, Peter, Carl, Carly, Samantha we call her Sam."

"Hey your Jacob's twin aren't you?" Carly asked

"Yeah." Taking a sit beside Samantha.

"Carly is so crushing on your twin." Simon said

"Am not!"

"Face it; you have been stalking him since school started." Peter added eating his fries.

No sooner was it said than Emmett and my dad walked up to the table.

"Hey Tati, who's your friends?" my dad said smiling.

"Oh this is Greg from chemistry, Simon, Carly, Peter, Carl, and Samantha."

"Hi!" Carly said with a wide grin.

"Well we'll be over at our table if you want to come over." My dad walked off towards their table.

"How lucky are you?" Carly said sighing.

"Huh?"

"That table over there is what we call the hottie table. You family is so fuck hot, yo." Peter said.

"Thanks I guess."

"Hell you're hot." Greg said blushing.

"So your family is huge, what's it like having all those brothers and sisters?"

"Chaos, pure chaos!" I said thinking about dinner with the family.

"So like what's the deal? You're all brothers and sisters but you guys have different names." Simon asked

"Oh well Dr. Cullen and his wife had Alice and Edward, Rosalie and Renesmee. Then they adopted the Hale kids; Emmett, Jasper and Bella. My father was an old med school friend of Dr. Cullen; when our parents died Dr. Cullen was nice enough to adopt us. He adopted Jacob, Ayden, Brendon and Michelle first; but I had already been placed into foster care and he had to fight with my foster parents to adopt me."

"So you don't think it's weird that there dating each other?" Samantha asked

"No, not really. They're not blood and they seem really good for each other. Who am I to judge?"

"So who is dating who; that way we can see if Carly's dream date is available." Peter said teasing Carly.

"Sorry Carly…my brother is dating Dr. Cullen's daughter Renesmee. Emmett is dating Rosalie, Alice is dating Jasper and Edward is dating Bella." I looked at Carly and Simon.

"So what about the rest of your real brothers and sister?" Peter asked.

"My brother Brendon is dating a girl here name Alexa Smith."

"I know her sister Amanda she's in my English class." Simon said

"My sister is dating Cain Brooks."

"The guy that was the quarterback before he got hurt, he's a nice guy; my cousin and him are best friends." Carl said

"My brother Ayden is dating a girl in college, her name is Raven; she's real cool."

"Let me get this straight; your younger brother pulled a college chick?" Carl asked

"Yeah."

"What's his secret?" Carl whispered

"I'm not about to…"

"Leave her alone Carl, you still couldn't pull a college chick even with Ayden's help." Carly said

We all laughed and gather up our books, the bell was about to ring and I had study hall in the library. Carly and Samantha were nice enough to show me where the library was since it was on their way to French class. I walked into the library and found a nice quite table in the non-fiction section. I pulled out my books and started the homework assignments for my other four classes. I was finishing up my Trig, when a heard a faint tapping on the glass beside me. I looked up to see my husband smiling like a goof ball; I put up one finger and mouthed the words parking lot.

Samuel quickly left and I gathered my things and walked out to the school parking lot. Samuel was leaned against my truck, arms folded across his chest. I looked around to check for school staff and proceeded to kiss my husband. When I broke our kiss he whined and pulled me closer to him.

"Hey you are going to get me into trouble mister. It's my first day and I don't want detention for PDA on school property." I grinned

"Sorry, can't help myself…I miss you so much." Samuel kissed the tip of my nose.

"So how was your first day in college?"

"I decided not to start until you start." Samuel looked into my eyes.

"I thought that's what you wanted…"

"I wanted too but with you by my side; besides I'll have more time with Austin and Mari. Not to mention I can run patrols and give the guys a break who are still in school."

"Well aren't you the grown up!" I said as I kissed Samuel again on the lips.

Samuel and I were about to make it a deeper kiss when someone started clearing their throat. We turned our heads to see Edward standing at the doors of the building shaking his head. I hugged Samuel again and ran up to Edward who held the doors open for me. When I got in we just laughed and walked to gym. When I got into the gym Coach Anderson walked me around the gym than showed me my locker and gave me the combination.

I came out onto the gym floor and sat down on the bleachers; Edward and Rosalie came and sat down beside me. I tried to stifle a laugh when I saw my aunt in the school gym uniform. No wonder the guys couldn't stop staring at her. Not to sound weird but grandpa Edward wasn't bad looking either in his. I couldn't help but laugh at the way the other students were thinking about them. Coach Anderson came and started a game of volleyball; I watched Rosalie and Edward play as I leaned back on the bleachers. Coach Anderson came over and asked me to follow her to her office.

"So Ms. Black you are a size…?"

"Medium pants and shirt."

"Okay." Coach Anderson got up and walked into the storage closet behind her.

She handed me two short gym sets and one sweat set with a large hoodie. Coach Anderson said that I could go ahead and be excused from class being as it was almost over. So I gather my things and walked out to the parking lot. I knew that Samuel would be out there waiting for me. I took one of the short gym sets home; thinking of how Samuel would love to see me in it. True to form, he was standing outside talking with Emmett and Alice. I walked up to him and kissed him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"How was school baby?"

"It was okay. It gets kind of boring sometimes because I've already had these classes last year."

"Well look at it this way, testing out should be a cinch next month."

"I got you a little something for later; that is if you're a good wolf."

"Really…I can't wait…let's go."

Samuel took my books and opened the door for me; I was about to climb into the truck when I heard someone calling my name.

"Hey Tatiaynna!" Carly yelled.

"Carly?" I said turning around.

"Yeah it's me, I was wondering…oh Nelly." She looked at Samuel and grinned

"Oh Carly this is my boyfriend Samuel. Samuel this is my friend Carly."

"Dear God…does he have brothers, cousins or best friends? Carly said dreamy.

"I do have a few friends, if you would like to meet them?" Samuel asked Carly

"Yes, yes I would."

"Okay, well we are going to First beach Friday after school. You game?" I said to Carly.

"Sure anything to get one of those." Carly said pointing at Samuel.

"Girl you need help bad. Here, put your number in my cell." I handed Carly my cell.

"Okay, call me later." Carly said handing me my cell back.

Carly walked off and I got into the truck with Samuel; he was laughing at how Carly was infatuated with him. I told him she had a crush on my dad; he started laughing thinking of how she would act when she met the rest of the Quileute boys. When we got to the house it took me all of twenty minutes to finish my homework. Then I grabbed Austin and Mari and took them into the forest; I phased and told them to do the same. I knew it was time to teach them to hunt as they were eating solid foods. Samuel joined us in the forest and he called his pack to come with us to teach them how to hunt within the pack.

I watched my children as they played around with their father. When the pack showed up we took our time showing them how to stalk their prey. How to sit quietly and wait; than how to kill their prey as humanely as possible. Austin and Mari took everything in; told them the trails to keep too and to never under any circumstances go hunting alone. Michael was very patient with Mari; explaining everything to her as we hunted. Austin was all over the place with Samuel and Jason; he couldn't sit still. I could tell they really like hunting with the pack and everyone loved taking them. Sasha said she couldn't wait till that got a little older to take them out alone. Of course Michael didn't want Sasha to do it without him because of Mari.

After our hunting lesson was over, we phased back and went into house to eat. Esme was still cooking for all of us; she enjoyed taking care of her now huge family. I loved the way that Esme nurtured all of us; she loved us all so much and she made sure to always show us. Esme was chastising us for her great grand kids being so dirty and tired when we got into the house. Samuel laughed and took them upstairs to give them a bath and put them to bed before dinner. I joined my husband and my kids in the kids' bathroom.

Samuel had them in the tub trying to get them to cooperate; it was a sight to see. Austin and Mari were taking turns splashing Samuel with water and bubbles. I leaned in the door frame of the bathroom watching. I asked myself, how I got so lucky. Samuel felt me and turned around and grinned.

"Can I get a little help please, they are terrible." Samuel said out of breathe.

"Sure." I got down on my knees beside him and washed Mari and shampooed her hair.

After giving them a bath Austin and Mari were tired; it didn't take long for them to fall asleep. They couldn't stand to sleep apart; so we put them in the same crib together. We found that out one night after putting them in separate cribs. Austin would use his power of telekinesis to bring Mari over to his crib. So after about a week of that we just started putting them together in Austin's crib.

We shut the door and walked downstairs to eat, Esme asked how their first hunt went. We told her and Carlisle how they reacted to the pack and the animals in the forest.

"When they start to crave blood more I would like it if you would come with me and show them how to bleed the animals we hunt." I asked Edward and Carlisle

"I would be honored to show my grandchildren to hunt." Edward said

"I can't wait Tati." Carlisle said holding Esme's hand smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

**Friday Night…**

Samuel and I stopped in front of Carly's house to pick up Carly and Samantha. I couldn't let them come to my house; they would have too many questions. I got out of my truck and walked to the door and rang the doorbell. I waited and could hear voices; a male voice and than the door opened. He was a kind older looking man, he looked like Carly. He invited me in and shut the door behind me.

"So you are Tatiaynna? I have heard a lot about you. Carly tells me that you transferred from the east coast."

"Yes, I was adopted by the Cullen's along with the rest of my family." I said smiling at Carly's dad.

"Carly tells me that you are one of the smartest kids at Forks High…maybe you can rub off on her and her grades will get better." He said laughing

"I heard that dad!" Carly said bounding down the stairs behind Samantha.

"Okay girls so have fun…and don't forget 12."Carly hugged her dad as we walked out of the house.

We walked to the car and I jumped up front with Samuel and Carly and Samantha were in the back. Samuel smiled and I introduced him to Samantha who was impressed. Samuel informed me that he would be picking up Stacey and Robert. Carly and Samantha didn't seem to mind sharing their space in my truck with any of Samuel's friends. When we got into La Push we pulled up at the Calls' residence and Stacey and Robert were sitting out on the porch waiting.

The guys opened the doors and climbed in, I introduced Stacey and Robert to Samantha and Carly. When Robert and Samantha meet, that's when it happened. Samuel looked at me and than at Stacey. We all started smiling and knew that Robert had imprinted on Samantha. As we rode to First beach Stacey and Samantha sat close to each other talking. I could see the lost in love puppy dog look in Robert's eyes. It was so funny; did Samuel look like that when he first imprinted on me? Now I wondered what would happen in School on Monday when Robert's girlfriend Candice meets Carly his imprint.

Samuel parked the truck and we got out, we walked over to the fire that Ayden and Brendon had started. It was just us hanging out at the beach no officially bonfire or anything. Just your typical group of horny teenagers; looking for a reason to make out at the beach. Michelle and Cain were already hugged up on one of the logs, giggling and whispering. We all found spots on the logs that were placed around the fire. We had started drinking a few beers and talking when everyone else showed up. Carly leaned over to me and whispered into my ear.

"So it's like this every weekend?"

"Not on the night we have our tribal bonfires, they are usually on Saturday nights."

"Wow I wish I had this much on a Friday night." Carly said taking another sip of her beer.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of the gang, so we can get this started." I stood up and walked up to the rest of the pack.

"Okay this is Collin, Brady, Lance and his girlfriend Monica, Joshua, Stacey and his girlfriend (imprint) Brenda, Charles, Michael, Sasha and her fiancé Tony and Jason and his date girlfriend Tonya."

When Jason saw Carly; Jason got this starry eyed look on his face. Carly smiled back at him but turned her head to start talking Brady. Jason frowned and looked over at Tonya who was pulling on his arm. I told Samuel what happened between Jason and Carly; Samuel pulled Jason away from Tonya to go talk. I could hear Samuel and Jason talking about him imprinting on Carly. I pulled Carly aside to talk to her.

"Hey where is Samantha?" I asked Carly

"She just walked off with Samuel's friend Robert. What the hell is that girl's problem?" Carly nodded over towards Tonya.

"Uh…let's go find Samantha." I got up and walked off with Carly to find Samantha.

We walked down the beach in search of Samantha and Robert.

"So did anyone catch your eye?" I asked slyly.

"Brady and Collin are real cool and funny. I thought Jason was a hottie, too bad he has a girl." Carly said as we headed for the cliff.

"So you're feeling Jason, huh?"

"Yeah, he's a major wet dream. I just don't do taking other girls' boyfriends." Carly said

"So if he didn't have a girl would you date him?" I said knowing that Jason was standing behind Carly smiling.

"Hell Yeah! The things I would do to him…" Carly said wishfully

"Really and what would that be?" Jason said with a devilish grin on his face.

"Shit, I said that out loud?" Carly looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"So I think that I'm going to finish finding Sam and you two can talk." I said and ran off to the cliffs.

"You bitch! I'll kill you." Carly yelled at me.

"Yeah, love you too." I said and disappeared into the dark.

When I finally reach the cliff there was no one there; so I just decided to stand at the edge looking out over the ocean. It was so beautiful with the moon dipping in and out of the clouds. I sat down on the soft grass and just enjoyed the view. I caught this scent of a vamp and I heard rustling behind me. I jumped up quickly and turned to see someone standing just outside of the line of trees. He was so beautiful and his eyes where mesmerizing, they were a luminous green. I didn't move nor did I attack, I didn't feel threaten. I was drawn to him and I didn't know why; we started walking towards each other. He turned his head to the side and I heard him in my head.

"_You're not afraid of me?"_

"_I don't feel threaten by you."_

"_How do you know I won't attack you?"_

"_I just know beside I could kill you before you made your first move."_

He was about to say something when we both started to hear voices and moments. Samuel was the first to reach me; he ran up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that Robert said that he caught the scent of a vamp while he was up here with your friend."

"No, I didn't see anyone. I came up here looking for them and just decided to stay and see the view."

"You should go and take Carly and Samantha home."

"You're not coming?"

"No we are going after the vamp. I called your family they are waiting for you at the La Push-Forks border."

Samuel escorted me back to the fire and I took Carly and Samantha home. It was close to midnight so I didn't have to explain why the sudden rush to leave. The only questions was, why Samuel wasn't riding back with us. I told them that Samuel got a ride with Jason. I dropped Carly and Samantha off at Carly's house in Forks. I noticed that when I dropped them off that a silver Volvo was riding behind me; it most likely is my grandfather Edward. Once I got to my house I parked my truck in the garage and got out. He was standing against his car with his arms folded across his chest.

"So what happened?"

I walked up to my grandfather and placed my hand on his arm and replayed everything that happened. When I was done, he looked at me.

"We need to tell Carlisle and the others. Does Samuel or your father know?"

"No I didn't tell them. I feel so guilty not telling Samuel; I've never kept anything from him before."

"Let's go inside and talk with the others before Samuel and Jacob get back."

We got inside and grandfather and I explain what happened and how I felt the urge to protect this vamp; that I felt some kind of connection to this vamp. Carlisle asked me if I had told Samuel, I let him know that I didn't. Carlisle wasn't sure as to what was going on, so he asked me to not tell Samuel or my father about my little encounter with the vamp. I had to admit it would be hard as hell being that I never keep secrets from Samuel.

"I'm tired so I'm going to check on the babies and call it a night."

"We'll be down here if you need us." Carlisle said

"Thanks, goodnight." I said as I walked upstairs to the nursery.

I opened the door slowly and peeped in on my babies; they looked so beautiful asleep. Than I went to my bedroom and took a long bubble bath; letting the soothing water take me. I didn't realize I had been in the water that long. When I opened my eyes I could feel that the water had gotten cold. I got out, dried my body, oiled down and slipped on my robe. I walked into my bedroom and to my wardrobe; pulled out a silk chemise and put it on. I pulled the sheets down and got into my bed. As I lay there all I thought about was the vampire from the cliffs. Why was I feeling some kind of connection to him.

I wasn't sleepy so I just laid there staring at the ceiling trying to figure things out. It was morning when I heard Samuel come into the room; I watched him as he took a shower and came out naked. He pulled the sheets back and got into bed with me.

"Are you okay baby?" I asked him

"Yeah, I didn't wake you did I?" Samuel said kissing the side of my neck.

"No I couldn't sleep, waiting on you." I said.

"I'm here now go ahead and get some rest Tati..." Samuel was saying as his hands skimmed my body.

"What are you looking for?" I giggled.

"What are you wearing?" Samuel said with a husky voice

I knew that he was getting turned on by the silk chemise I had on. I felt his hands roam under the chemise and his breath catch when he discovered I had no panties on.

"Sammy?"

"What baby girl?" Samuel slid his hands between my thighs and started rubbing my clit.

"Sammy my family is downstairs…"

"This is my house and if they don't like it, they can leave." Samuel growled into my ear.

"Sammy please…let's just go to bed…" My voice was taken by Samuel's lips crushing down on mine.

Samuel shifted his body closer to mine and I felt his other hand start to cup my breast. His tongue pushed its way into my mouth and I moaned. Samuel shifted again and now he was in between my legs with my legs around his waist. His kisses making me want more of him; his fingers working my clit softly making me wet. Samuel kissed me along my neck up to my earlobe, whispering into my ear.

"I want you so bad, damn you smell so fucking good right now Tati…" He bit my earlobe sending shivers down my spine.

There was a loud banging on the bedroom door and Samuel growled loudly.

"This fucking house better be on fire…" Samuel yelled.

"Samuel we found three more vampire scents we have to go!" Ayden yelled back

"Shit! Fucking vampires! No offense baby." Samuel said as he pulled off of me and grabbed some jeans.

"None taken baby." I said as I too got out of the bed and went to grab some clothes.

"Where do you think you're going?" Samuel said

"I'm going out to help find these vamps that so rudely interrupted me having sex with my husband." I pulled the chemise over my head and grabbed a pair of sweat shorts and bra.

"I don't want…"

"I didn't give you a choice!" I growled

I pulled out a tank top and put on my running shoes; since I wasn't going to be making love with my husband I mind as well get some work done. I pulled my long hair into a bun and turned around to face Samuel.

"Damn baby, you're making it hard for me. I'm not going to be able to concentrate with you looking like that." Samuel said as he opened our bedroom door.

"Let this be an incentive to find the bastard so we can finish what we started." I walked out the door first.

I walked downstairs and asked Esme to watch the babies for me; Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie decided to come with us and the others stayed to protect the kids. We left out of the house and I watched Samuel go into the forest first to take his jeans off and phase. I decided not to phase but I was still linked to the packs. As I stood next to Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie; I noticed Ayden and Samuel standing next to each other. I could hear their thoughts; Collin and Brady had picked up three separate scents.

"Rosalie, I recognize these scents." I looked at her.

"What?"

"Remember when I ran off before the Austin and Mari were born. I saw the two vamps, one male and one female. It's them and the incident from last night…"

"The other one is him, isn't it?" Jasper whispered making sure no one else heard.

Emmett walked over to Samuel and Ayden and told them that two of the scents were from before. Ayden phased back and changed into his clothes. Ayden walked up to me and looked at me.

"Sis, you sure it's from that day."

"Ayden you're not the only one with a good nose. Yes, it's them. Didn't grandpa say they weren't Volutri?" I said to Ayden.

"Yeah, but he also didn't know if they had been sent by the Volutri." Ayden hissed

"Well if they had; don't you think Alice would have had a vision already?" I hissed back pointing at our aunt.

"I don't think that they are with the Volutri but what they are doing here is still up for debate." Alice said

"Can you see what they want?" Rosalie said

"No, what ever it is, it's tied to Tatiaynna and it's cloudy because of Samuel." Alice said back.

"Shit! I say we hunt them down and if they don't tell us what we want to hear we kill them!" Emmett yelled.

"I'm with Uncle Emmett on this one." Ayden said

"Well they are on our land now; Carlisle is going to want to talk with them first. Ayden tell Samuel and the rest of the pack not to kill them. Carlisle is going to want to question them first." Rosalie said

Everyone agreed that the packs were to find and capture the vampires not kill on sight. Samuel and his pack were not happy about this but there was nothing they could do about it being the vampires were on Cullen land. Samuel relayed the message to his pack and Ayden did the same. They two packs ran off to start the vamp hunt; hoping that the vampires would attack them first so they could at least get in a couple fights. Rosalie and Emmett took off next, leaving Alice, Jasper and myself.

"I need to find him first, so I'm going alone and masking myself." I told Alice and Jasper.

"I don't think that's a good idea, what if we are wrong and they attack?" Jasper said to me.

"He won't attack me; I don't know how I know this but I just know. I just need to find him and the others before Samuel." I said running off.

"Be careful!" Alice yelled after me.

I took off full speed making sure to stay down wind and mask myself from Samuel and the other packs. I ran north outside of the usually routes and stayed out of ear shot of anyone else. I needed to stay under the radar if I was going to talk to this vampire first. I knew I outran the others when their scents faded and I could no longer hear any of them clearly. I stopped for a moment as I started to smell the vampire from the other night. I walked around slowly until his scent became stronger.

"I know you're here; show yourself." I yelled

I felt a slight displacement of air and than I saw him standing about five feet away from me. He walked up with his fangs bared and hissing. I looked at him never breaking eye contact and than I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Okay you can stop now." I sighed at him.

"How do you know I won't kill you?" He said smiling widely letting me again see his fangs.

"If that was the case you would have tried last night on the cliff." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Touché… I'm Mikal and I mean you no harm but I will have to ask that your other companions stand down. I don't want to be forced to defend myself."

"I can do that but you need to tell the other two who are hiding to come out as well. Ambushes are so not seen as peaceful." I looked up at the two trees that other two vampires were hiding in.

The two vampires jumped down and stood behind Mikal. It was the same male and female vampire from some months back. Just as I was about to get their names, Samuel jumps in front of me and starts to growl at them to back up.

"I thought we had an agreement?" Mikal said looking at Samuel in wolf form.

"Samuel phase please, they are not here to hurt anyone." I said never breaking eye contact with Mikal.

Samuel phases and stands in front of me like a naked bodyguard. The female vampire starts to grin and lick her lips as she ogles my husband's body. Ayden shows up already in human form with an extra pair of basketball shorts for Samuel.

"Samuel, do you mind?" Ayden says throwing the shorts to Samuel.

Samuel puts on the shorts and moves to my side as we wait for everyone else to catch up with us. I never break eye contact with Mikal when I start to speak again.

"Mikal you are trespassing on Cullen land, what is your reason for being here?" I asked Mikal as Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice walk up to me.

"I have been sent here to find someone." Mikal said smiling at me showing a little fang.

"Who are you looking for?" Rosalie asked Mikal baring a little of her fangs.

"We're here looking for her." Mikal smirked and pointed at me.

"Why the hell are looking for my wife, and who the hell sent you!" Samuel yelled

"No need for the dog, I will be more than happy to answer any questions you have." Mikal looked at me smiling.

"Watch what you say vamp! He is not the one to worry about insulting." I hissed back at Mikal.

"And here I was thinking we were starting to get along." Mikal smiled sweetly at me.

"You are on Cullen land and here you will have to address my father first." Rosalie said the Mikal.

"Fine I know my manners, but after I need to speak with you pretty one." Mikal said looking at me and licking his lips.

"Not happening leech!" Samuel said.

"Don't worry Mikal; I can always keep him busy." The female vampire said coming closer too Samuel.

I threw fire at her feet and she jumped back in horror, looking at me and hissing.

"Catrice mind your manners." Mikal said to her.

"Let's do what the hell we came to do and leave!" The other male vampire said.

"Are you jealous of the dog Matthew? Catrice purred to Matthew.

"Catrice everyone knows you'll fuck anything with a dick sweetheart." Matthew spat at Catrice.

"Not just any dick precious but a big dick. Does it bother you that the dog has more than you will ever have?" She said sweetly to Matthew.

I looked over at Samuel who was starting to grin at the reference to him having a big dick. I threw fire at his feet and he jumped looking at me sheepishly. I glared at Catrice grumbling a couple of curses I know she heard.

"Trouble in paradise baby, you know where to find me." Catrice purred at Samuel

"Catrice; do you like rare or well done?" I said to Catrice holding a ball of fire in my palm.

Rosalie stepped forward and pulled me back before I could throw the fireball at Catrice. Than she told the three vampires to follow us back to the Cullen main house. I ignored Samuel the whole way back to the main house. As we got closer to the main house Mikal looked over at me catching eye contact.

"_I need to talk to you alone after I talk with Carlisle. They are some things I need to say to only you." Mikal looked at me._

"_Good I have some questions of my own that I want you to answer." I thought than looked away from Mikal._

Once we got to the house Carlisle was standing outside with Edward waiting. Carlisle came down off the steps and over to where Mikal stood.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen; I was told that you were sent here looking for my niece Tatiaynna. Who sent you here and why?" Carlisle stood never breaking eye contact with Mikal.

"I have been sent by my uncle Stephenos Opoluso to bring back Tatiaynna, as a wedding gift to his fiancée Jessica." Mikal said.

"My mother sent you!" I yelled

"Catrice and Matthew were sent to bring you back months ago but they failed to do so when you first got here." Mikal said looking at the both of them.

"It's not our fault, who knew she had the powers that she had." Matthew said.

"Anyway when they got back my uncle asked to me to retrieve her. Needless to say I was a little too late; for when I got here I noticed she was busy killing the Volutri guards and very pregnant." Mikal grinned at me.

"How long have you been here?" I asked Mikal

"I've been here for months watching after Tatiaynna per Jessica and my uncle's orders. They are both aware of the situation here." Mikal said pointing to me and Samuel.

"So what are you going to do now?" Carlisle asked

"I am only here to protect her, Austin and Mari until my uncle Stephenos and Jessica arrive in two weeks. I was told to ask your permission to come into your territory. That is why I have let my presence be known now." Mikal looked at Carlisle.

"Tell Stephenos and Jessica that they are welcome here in Forks but they must respect the La Push borders and treaty that we have with the wolves. There is no hunting of humans in La Push or Forks." Carlisle said firmly

"We understand the treaty and will respect your rules; we don't hunt humans either." Mikal said

"But you still feed off human blood because I can smell it on you." Samuel said to Mikal

"I said we don't hunt and kill humans, dog; we are not barbarians like some. Why take when they are so many ready to give. We have blood companions; humans that let us feed off them willingly for a monetary reasons." Mikal said to Samuel.

"Still feeding on humans, is feeding on humans." Samuel mumbled

"Now that business is out of the way there are some things I need to discuss with Tatiaynna alone." Mikal said smirking at Samuel.

"The hell you are!" Samuel roared and came at Mikal

"Samuel, I can speak for myself. Come with me and we can talk outside." I looked at Samuel and walked off with Mikal towards the gazebo.

I could see and hear my dad stop Samuel from following us. I walked over to the gazebo with Mikal. I blocked my grandfather Edward from reading our minds and masked us so that we could have a private conversation. I sat down on the bench and Mikal stood leaning with his back against one of the beams. I leaned back against the bench looking at him.

"What is it that you needed to talk to me about?" I asked Mikal

"When I saw you out of the cliffs that night I felt something; something that until now I didn't know could ever exist for me. You're my singer; your blood, your very presence calls to me more than anyone every has…" Mikal said to me.

"I'm married…Mikal; you do know that I'm Samuel's imprint and the mother of his children." I said to Mikal softly.

"I know and that's the problem that I'm having being here with you. I'm suppose to be your guard so to speak; but I can't stand seeing you around that dog."

"You do know that I'm a vampire/wolf hybrid so you need to be mindful of what you say Mikal."

"I knew what you were since Jessica asked me to find you. That night on the cliff when I saw you; you felt the pull just like I did, didn't you?" Mikal said sitting down close to me.

"Yes, I did feel something that night; what was it?" I asked Mikal

"It was you calling to me…" Mikal pulled me into his arms.

Before I had a chance to stop him, Mikal had pulled me into a passionate kiss. I felt an electric charge race up my spine as his lips touched mine. I felt Mikal pull me closer to his chest as his tongue ran across my lips begging for access to my mouth. I moaned and Mikal bit my bottom lip letting my blood run into his mouth. He growled softly and pushed his tongue into my mouth claiming it as his own. I push Mikal away and jumped up; wiping blood from my lip onto my hand.

"I'm sorry Tatiaynna; I didn't mean too…" Mikal stood and came towards me

I turned and walked right into a wall of Samuel, I looked up into his face. I could see the rage in his eyes; I heard his growl start low in his chest and it was getting louder by the second. I could tell Samuel was fighting with his wolf right now. Samuel grabbed my hand and lifted my chin to see a trickle of blood coming from my lips. That sent him over the edge and Samuel grabbed Mikal and threw him across the yard. I screamed for Samuel to stop but he pushed me off of him which sent my body flying into the gazebo bench. There was a loud crack, sharp pain through my side and everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15

**Samuel's POV**

I couldn't wait any longer; I didn't trust that leech Mikal especially with my Tati. I could tell by the way he's always looking at her that he wants more than to talk. I walked outside sniffed; I followed Tati's sweet scent over to the gazebo. When I came up I saw Tati pushing Mikal off of her and I smelled blood, her blood.

"I'm sorry Tatiyanna… I didn't mean too." Mikal was walking towards Tatiyanna

"What the Fuck!" I roared

I walked up to Tati and saw the surprise and confusion on her face. She was holding her hand up to her mouth; I lifted her chin and moved her hand from her face. That's when I saw the blood, her blood running down her lips. Mikal that bastard had attacked my wife! I grabbed Mikal and threw his ass across the yard away from Tatiyanna. I heard her screaming but the rage in me wouldn't let me listen. She grabbed my arm but I pushed her back. Damn I didn't mean to use that much force; I only wanted to keep her back from the fight. I heard a sickening crack and I smelled blood.

I turned to see Tati lying among pieces of the broken gazebo bench and she was bleeding, bad. I ran over to her and Tati smiled at me; I saw a piece of the wooden bench sticking out of her side.

"I know you didn't mean it baby…" Tati said and she passed out.

I picked her up and was carrying her back to the main house yelling for Edward and Carlisle. The door flew open as I ran through it carrying Tati in my arms. Carlisle told me to hurry to his office and lay her on the table. I laid her on the table and Edward and Jacob looked at me.

"What the hell happened to my daughter?" Jacob yelled

"I went to where Tati and Mikal were talking and I saw blood, her blood, on her lips. Mikal had attacked her and I… I didn't mean to push her. I didn't mean to push her."

I collapsed onto the floor near the table Tati was lying on; I couldn't believe I did this to her. Jacob pulled me up and sent me out of the room. I paced the hall for hours waiting to hear from Carlisle about Tati's condition. I stopped when I heard the door to Carlisle's office open. Jacob told me to come in and I saw Tati; she was sleeping peacefully.

"She'll be fine… she told us what happened when she came too." Carlisle said to me.

"She needs her rest so if you could please take her to her old room; I think it would be better if you just went home tonight." Jacob said.

I carried Tati to her old room and kissed her lightly on the cheek, she stirred just enough to smile. I didn't want to leave but Jacob and Edward made me go home. When I got back to the house I realize how tired my body. I couldn't get Tati out of my head and how Mikal had attacked her; but why would he attack her if he was sent to protect her. I opened the front door and was greeted by my children.

"Daddy!" Austin and Mari said as I picked them both up and kissed them.

Mari put her little hand on my face and smiled; she sent a calming wave of happiness. I looked into her violet eyes and couldn't help but think of Tati. I placed a kiss on Mari's little head and than put both of them down again. They went back to playing with Raven; I told her I would be getting some sleep. She didn't ask any questions and I didn't give any answers. Once I opened the door to Tati and I's bedroom; it hit me. She wasn't here with me and it was my fault. I slammed the door growled and threw myself onto the bed. My eyes closed against my well and I fell asleep.

"Sammy… Sammy."

**Tatiaynna's POV**

I woke up in a bed but the scent was off; I slowly opened my eyes to see I was in my old room. I sat up in bed and winced a little, I knew the wound had healed but I would still be sore. I noticed some clothes on the sofa in my old room. I got up and went to take a shower. I let the hot water run over my body; I carefully washed my hair and than got out. I grabbed a towel and dried myself, walked into my room and jumped when I saw Mikal sitting beside my clothes on the sofa. I saw his eyes skim over my body as I pulled my towel closer to me. I was starting to feel that pull again. I walked over to the sofa grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Tati… if I wanted to get too you, a door wouldn't stop me." Mikal said coolly.

"What the hell are you doing up in my room Mikal?" I said as I hurriedly put on my clothes.

"I came to apologize and to make sure you were okay." Mikal said again from the other side of the bathroom door.

I opened the door and ran into Mikal's chest; he grabbed me to keep me from falling back onto the floor. I righted myself and pulled out of his arms. I pushed pass him to get my puma's and lotion my legs. Sitting down on the bed I pulled the lotion from the nightstand and started rubbing it into my skin. I faintly heard Mikal growl from across the room.

"Why do you torture me?" Mikal growled put never moving from his spot in front of the bathroom.

"You are free to leave whenever you like, I'm not keeping you here." I hissed.

"I am sorry for yesterday… I didn't know…" Mikal whispered

"Mikal I told you I was married and you still tried; I don't care about whatever this is between us. I love Samuel now please leave!" I stated

"But does he make you feel like this…" Mikal said

In an instant Mikal had closed the distance between us and had pulled me into his arms. I felt his cool lips trace mine and the electric current running up my spine again. I pushed him back knocking him onto the sofa across my bedroom.

"Mikal I swear if you ever try that again I'll burn you alive." I said opening my old bedroom door and leaving Mikal sitting on the sofa looking hurt.

When I came downstairs, Edward asked me if I was okay. I told him I will be fine once I go home to my husband and two children. I walked out of the house and ran over to mine. I got close to the yard and could see Mari and Austin outside playing with Sasha and Michael. They ran up to me and picked them up drowning them in hugs and kisses. I tickled them and watched them laugh as they planted little kisses all over my face. Sasha and Michael interrupted me and the children; saying they were in the middle of training. I put them down and kissed them once more before walking up the steps and into my house.

I opened the door to Joshua and Jason playing PS3; I greeted them and than ran upstairs to my…our bedroom. I stopped and listened to my husband's slow breathing; he was sleeping. I slowly opened the door and walked in shutting it behind me. I crept over to the bed and kissed him on the lips so softly. He moaned my name and I smiled.

"Sammy… Sammy." I whispered in his ear

"I love you Tati…I'm so sorry…" Samuel said in his sleep.

Tears started to burn my eyes; he felt it was his fault. If I had just listen to him and not went off to talk with Mikal, none of this would have happened. I owed him the truth; I couldn't let him believe this was his fault. Samuel thought he was protecting me from an attack from Mikal, instead he walked up to us kissing. I took a deep breath and sat down beside him on the bed. I touched his cheek and let my fingers linger on his lips. I saw goosebumps form on his beautiful russet brown skin. I could feel myself getting aroused but pushed it aside so I could talk with Samuel. I called his name again touching him softly on the shoulder.

"Sammy, baby get up." I called to him.

Samuel's eyes fluttered and than opened slowly, he moved up on the bed and put his back against the headboard. He smiled at me showing me his dimples; I melted just thinking about us together in this bed. I touched his cheek and he leaned into my palm.

"Baby, you look so tired." I said

"Yeah didn't sleep to well after…" Samuel whispered

"Sammy, it's not your fault. That's what I needed to talk to you about… what I'm going to say will piss you off though." I pulled my hand away from him.

"What are you talking about; it not your fault that Mikal attacked you. That asshole…" Samuel yelled until I put a finger too his lips.

"Samuel, Mikal wasn't attacking me." I looked away from Samuel's eyes.

"Than what the hell…" It dawned on Samuel what he walked up on.

"Sammy, I had stopped him when you walked up. I explained to him this morning in my room…" I was explaining to Samuel.

"What! This morning in your room; what the fuck was he doing in your room!" Samuel screamed and jumped off the bed.

"Samuel Austin Uley Jr! If you don't sit the hell down and let me explained what happened!" I yelled and Samuel sat down.

"Fine!" Samuel sat down and huffed.

"This is not the first time I've met Mikal…"

"What?" Samuel said

"Let me finish please. The night on the cliff when you came and got me; I had seen Mikal than. Something happen up on the cliff between us…when we got back to the house I told Carlisle and Edward and they told me not to say anything." I looked at Samuel.

"Why would you keep something like that from me? What the hell happened between you two?" Samuel looked at me with hurt and anger in his eyes.

"When Mikal asked me to talk was because he says that I'm his singer. I only love you, want to be with you; I don't want Mikal." I touched his hand.

"Tati, I need you to be honest with me right now; up until now I've taken for granted that it happened to you too. Did you imprint on me?" Samuel looked at my face studying my expression.

"No… I don't think I did, but it doesn't mean that I don't love you and want you. I'm your imprint! I bonded with you…I'm your alpha female…" I said the end in a whisper.

"Tati do you feel something when you're around Mikal?" Samuel said as he lifted my chin to look into my eyes.

"Yes, but it's not the same as when I'm around you." I said quietly.

"We have a problem; a big problem. We need to talk to Carlisle and Edward. Come on let's go." Samuel kissed me gently on the lips and stood up pulling me with him.

"I don't want to be with anyone else…just you and only you." I whispered into his chest.

"I know… that's all I want too." Samuel wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

We walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Austin and Mari were in their highchairs eating when we left the house. When we got to the main house and walked in; Mikal was sitting on the sofa with Catrice and Matthew. Edward and Carlisle where talking with them. They all stopped and looked at me when I came through the door.

"We need to talk." I said to Carlisle and Edward

"I know… I take it Samuel knows now too?" Edward said

"Yes. I explained what happen the other night but we still are unsure of the whole singer thing." I squeezed Samuel hand tighter

"It's okay baby, I'm not going anywhere." Samuel said to me and kissed the side of my neck.

Mikal growled and I saw Catrice grabbed his arm to keep him seated beside her. Samuel and I sat on the sofa opposite Mikal, Catrice and Matthew, Edward was standing behind the chair Bella was sitting in and Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the loveseat. I took another look around and asked the first question.

"Can someone please explain to me what a singer is?" I asked my grandfather Edward.

"A singer is the person who's blood a vampire is attracted too…it's like that person's blood sings or calls out to that vampire. It doesn't happen often it is very rare but the pull is unmistakable strong. To a vampire this is the sweetest thing and most times is so irresistible; a vampire would be hard pressed to just walk away or even control themselves around that person." Edward said putting his hand on Bella's shoulder.

"So the singer feels the pull too?" I asked

"Yes. It becomes stronger the more time spent with the vampire; it's like you want nothing more than to give yourself to them. At least that was the way it was for me when I was around your grandfather. By the time Edward left the first time I felt like my whole world was over; I even got ill not being around him." My grandmother Bella said

"But what I don't understand is if I'm Samuel's imprint and I feel that way about him; how can I be Mikal's singer and still feel a pull towards him?" I said confused.

"I don't know… I have been trying to find information that would help the situation. I know that you feel both of these things because you are half wolf and half vampire." Carlisle said to me.

"I don't want to be connect to Mikal; I'm married to Samuel." I whined.

"Just like the wolf searches to find it's soulmate, so does the vampire. We don't always find ours like the wolf; so when we do we don't give up easily." Mikal said loudly looking at Samuel.

"What am I suppose to do? I can't love two people; somebody has to be denied!" I cried into my hands.

"Shh… baby it's okay, we are going to figure this out. Carlisle is trying his best Tati; your great grandfather wouldn't leave you to live like this." Samuel pulled me into his chest and I heard Mikal growl once again.

"For now what I recommend is that you don't spend too much time around Mikal. That way he will not be tempted to taste your blood." Carlisle said

"What if he already has?" I looked up at Mikal from across the room.

"Then I'm afraid we have a whole new set of problems." Edward answered.

I looked over at Mikal who was pledding eyes, I turned my face back to Samuel's chest and started to sob. How could I have been so stupid; it wasn't like I didn't feel the strange attraction to him in the forest? I should have aired with caution when dealing with him; but I was so drawn to him. What the hell am I thinking, this can't happen! I have a husband and two kids to think about.

"Mikal tasted my blood the other night when he kissed me and Samuel thought he was attacking me." I said to Edward

"For Mikal to be away from you would make him physical ill, might even cause him to harm himself. I speak from experience" Edward said

"Okay so there has to be some sort of compromise… we can't have him trying to kill you or harm himself." Carlisle says

"So you want me to share my wife with this leech! How you lost your mind Carlisle?" Samuel roared.

"Not like that… but she will have to spend some time with Mikal." Carlisle said

"Well then I guess you need to call your uncle and have him pick out your tombstone." Samuel said to Mikal as he stood and pulled me with him towards the door.

Mikal jumped up and launched himself at Samuel knocking him into the wall. Mikal had Samuel by the neck and was lifted him up the wall; I saw Samuel's body start to shake and I knew he would phase. I stepped back and Carlisle and Edward where trying to pull them apart. It was too late; Samuel phase and jumped Mikal knocking him into the glass coffee table.

"Stop!" I screamed

I pulled Samuel off of Mikal and held them both apart from each other with my telekinesis. I had never used my powers on Samuel and even in wolf form I could see he was hurt. I soften my voice and spoke to both of them.

"Samuel please phase back baby and let's just go home." I smiled. "Mikal give me…us time to think about this okay?" I said to him

I put Samuel down first he phased and waited outside since he was naked. Than I let Mikal go and made him promise not to attack Samuel and to let us leave. Mikal agreed and I opened the door; I heard Mikal whisper my name and damn if it didn't hurt to leave him. I grabbed my husband's hand and smiled at him walking off the porch.

"So I think it would be a good idea if you went in through the bedroom window." Laughing at his nakedness.

"I think you might be right."

Samuel ran ahead and ran to the house with me behind him; I watched him scale the house as I walked in the door. Raven and Ayden were on my couch making out; they both jumped a mile high when they saw me.

"As you were; I'm about to do the same." I said and ran up the stairs to let my husband in through the window.

I opened the bedroom door and shut it behind me; glanced over to the window and saw a very hot, sexy, naked man. I giggled and walked over to the window; than I locked it and began to strip out of my clothes. I heard Samuel growling and trying to open the window. I got down to my bra and panties and started dancing so slowly, making sure to let my hands roam my body. Samuel was growling loudly now and the window was starting too shake from the pressure of his strength.

I turned my back to him and pulled my panties down slow, than unsnapped the bra and let it fall too. I walked towards the bed only looking over my shoulder once and I whispered something to Samuel knowing he could hear me.

"If you don't get in, than you don't get in!" I turned and finish walking to the bed.

I laid down on the bed and spread my legs open, I took my hand and started to rub my clit. I heard a loud snap and the window flew up; Samuel came in and stalked towards me and the bed.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- I have not abandoned my story its just life has a way of getting in the way. But I'm back now and will not bore you any further with Blah, Blah, and life story, Blah…just know that I have redone some of the chapters to update them and I will be posting chapter 16 soon. So for all of you that made my story your fav, thanks for the support; continue to read and enjoy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16: Chapter 16**

Mikal POV

Mikal stood at the tree line watching Tati and Samuel's house; he growled to himself as he watched Samuel go into the window. He thought that should be him; Tati was his and he wasn't about to let some dog stand in the way. He stood watching them together in their bedroom; why was he torturing himself like this. She had made it clear that she wasn't interested in being with him. Mikal walked away from Tati's bedroom window before he was tempted to bust in and kill the dog. He masked himself and for the next couple of hours contemplated his next move. He waited until he saw Samuel and his pack leave before he stalked the house. He walked around to an open window, as he looked in he saw it was the nursery. He thought to himself that if that were him he wouldn't leave Tati and his children unprotected. He walked up the cribs and looked down on the babies. Mari stirred feeling his presence and opened her eyes; she sat up and tilted her head watching Mikal staring at her. Mikal saw her eyes and thought immediately of Tati, he watched her smile at him and then lye back down and closed her eyes. Mikal reached over and ran his fingers through her long black curls. This should have been his daughter not Samuel's; he backed away from the crib and slowly walked to the nursery door. He sniffed and could smell Tati scent drifting up the hall; he could still smell it mixed with Samuel's. He suppressed the growl rising within his throat; he stopped and sniffed the air again. He could smell the light scent of lavender and vanilla and could hear the sound of the shower. He was able the pinpoint the room she was in, he opened the door slowly and walked in. He locked the door behind himself and walked over to the bathroom. He leaned on the door and watched Tati behind the glass shower doors.

He could fell his heart stir as he watched the water cascade down her spine; he watched her back muscle tense and then heard her growl. He smiled knowing that Tati was aware of his presence; he would not back down or let her just walk away from him again. He stood from the doorway and grabbed the towel holding it open waiting for Tati to come out of the shower. Tati slowly turned the water off and opened the doors to the shower; she walked out and into the towel that Mikal was holding open. She snatched the towel from his fingers and closed the towel around her body.

"Please give me one good reason that I shouldn't beat the shit out of you? Do you have a death wish or something?" Tati turned around to face Mikal waiting for a response.

"Because you feel it the same as me…" Mikal reached out for Tati pulling her into his arms, staring into her eyes his lips just a breath away from hers. "Why do you deny the way you feel for me; why make this hard?" Mikal's lips softly brushed against Tatiaynna's and he watched her eyes close slowly as he deepened the kiss between them.

Tatiaynna was breathlessly trying to speak as Mikal kissed her lips pulling her bottom into his mouth to gently suck on it. "Mikal please I don't want this to become more…"

"Complicated…life is complicated and so are we." Mikal said as he devoured her mouth.

Tatiaynna couldn't lie about the way Mikal was making her body feel; she'd be lying if she tried to say she felt nothing. But she would be damned that she would let this go any further. She pushed her body from Mikal's arms and caught her breath; she held up a hand to signal for him not to come any further.

"Despite what I may feel when you're around me; I am married Mikal and I not going to let you or anything else pull that apart. We have children together…doesn't that mean anything to you?" Tatiaynna looked up at Mikal as she walked into her closet to find clothes to put on.

"It means that mistakes happen…I get that you met him first and that you moved too fast and now have kids. But that doesn't mean that mistakes can't be fixed." I waited for her to come back out of her walk in closet. "Tell the truth if you'd met me first we would not be having this conversation. We'd be standing before your mother asking her blessing on our bond." I tried to ignore the fact that even in skinny jeans and a tank I wanted to jump her. "But what I don't get is the fact you're going to sit here and act as if our bond isn't as strong if not stronger than what you have with Sam. I won't allow you to lie to yourself about that." I watched her face for any sign of weakness in her and Sam's so called love.

"I never said that Sam and I…true things did happen faster than I would have wanted them too…but I love Mari and Austin and wouldn't have it any other way." Tatiaynna said with guilt riddling her beautiful eyes.

"Then why is it that you have guilt in your heart when you mention Sam…I didn't hear or fell it when you mentioned the kids just Sam. Would that be because deep down you know you made a mistake marring Sam." I moved in and close the distance between us; I pulled her into my arms and stared deeply into her eyes. I could see the confusion mixed with desire and it was driving my insane that at that moment I could do nothing to stop it. Why was she still holding on to him, she should just let go and let me give her what she really wants. As I was about to kiss her again, I heard a loud snarl coming from behind me. I guess the dog was back from his nightly run. I let go of Tatiaynna and turned around slowly knowing that he'd heard the conversation. I was satisfied that I'd put enough doubt in Tatiaynna's mind about her and Sam's relationship.

"Sam…don't, just let him go baby. It's not worth it." Tatiaynna said slowly walking between I and Sam; I watched her lay her hand on his chest to calm him.

"Yes, listen to her. She will keep you from getting killed and leaving a beautiful widow and kids behind." I flashed Sam my fully descended fangs hoping he would be ignorant and try me anyway.

I watched Tatiaynna look at me from over her shoulder; she watched me such anger in her eyes, I must say that it made her look delicious. I knew that my being in their bedroom with his wife would push Sam's buttons. If it had not been for Tatiaynna pleading with him to not attack me he would have done it already. I wanted him to see the confusion in her eyes, to hear the indecisiveness in her voice about their marriage. I wanted him to question Tatiaynna's resolve for their marriage. For the first and last time I backed down and let them be alone; I took leave through the bedroom window and disappeared into the night.


End file.
